


"I'm gonna knock that Emperor's crown off his head."

by Suedoesknowwhattowrite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi being Akashi (Kuroko no Basuke), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, Canon Timeline, Childhood Friends, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Rakuzan High Basketball Team (Kuroko no Basuke), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedoesknowwhattowrite/pseuds/Suedoesknowwhattowrite
Summary: Amy Ogiwara enters Rakuzan, an elit high school, with only one objective in mind: Revenge for her twin brother, Shigehiro. She will win over Akashi Seijuro, she won't let go until she does. The only issue ? He use to be her best friend and deep down, she doesn't want to let go of that either.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Original Character(s), Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ookay so this is a fic that was in my mind like 6 years ago and i've been very nostalgic and getting back into my old middle school fandoms so i thought i'd finally write it down. Probably won't attract a lot of reader because i mean i was watching the show when it started back in 2012 but if you ever see this i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Hopefully i do honors to Akashi Seijuro aka the first man i ever fell in love with.

Amy Ogiwara was a gifted child. Her parents had noticed it from a young age and worked hard to obtain her a place in an expensive primary school for children of her abilities. Thirsty for knowledge and challenges, the little girl accepted, even though it meant being seperated from her twin brother Shigehiro. It didn't matter much to neither of them if they were in different schools really, they stayed very close and she hung out with him and his friends from school quite often. She loved to watch him and his best friend Kuroko Tetsuya play basket ball together, and though she couldn't play very well, her analytical skills allowed her to understand the game and by the start of middle school, she could measure people's physical abilities to play the game just by looking at them closely. She found it really fun.

But her interest for basket ball did not actually spark from her twin brother and his friend. No, you see, there was that little boy in her school, the same age as she was, she admired him a lot because, despite their school program being very hard for children their age, she couldn't remember him ever making a single mistake. Though a bit arrogant, he was kind. Yet he seemed to have very little friends. Back then Amy knew little of the world and of social classes, therefore the name Akashi didn't really click and when she told her parents about her friend at school, they didn't see fit to tell the girl about it, meaning to teach her to treat everyone with the same amount of kindness and respect. And so, she made friend with the young Akashi Seijuro who seem to play basketball more often than none during the breaks. They became close friends and played together often, sometimes she would watch him play basket ball, he would encourage her to try but she would fail marvelously, and to his surprise, she never seemed bothered about it, she enjoyed the game more than the outcome itself, which was a mentality the boy didn't quite understand, but he liked it. Most of the time however they would play games that fit the little girl a bit more, her brain was fast, her body, not so much. He tought her to play shogi around the end of their 4th year of middle school, a strange sight for the teachers, even in a school such as their's. She would always lose, too, but she was too eager to learn to care.

Seijuro's mother passed away in their 5th year and the boy was a pityful sight. He did not have a day break from school to grieve and when the burnette saw her friend's state she decided to hide him away, pretending they needed focus and calm to play their shogi game together and, Seijuro being the brightest student of the school, and well, being an Akashi too, as well as Amy only a few places behind, the adults really did not see fit to say anything against it.

"You don't want to see them cry, don't you?" She had asked with an innocence only children can voice, and the little Akashi brought the tips of his little fingers to his eyes where he notices tears were taking form. Being a few centimeters taller than he was, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give a hug. "It's okay, Sei-chan. See? Like that no one can see you. You're secret is safe with me." The little boy broke down sobbing in her embrace, telling her about his mother and how he could not cry when he was home, because his father would not let him. Amy found strange that someone would forbid someone else to cry, be she knew better than to adress it, she thought it would have been quite rude.

After this and for a month or two, the young Seijuro would tug at the back of her shirt when he felt the need to cry, and she would shield him just like that.

When elementary school was over however, they had to part ways. He entered Teiko while she joined her twin brother in Meiko. She wrote him a letter the first day of the new school year, but never received an answer. To be fair, she already suspected back then that Seijuro never knew about the letter in the first place. When she did not receive anything back, though a little part of her was disappointed, the majority hoped Seijuro had not been scold because of her.

Her brother and her were as close and as passionate about basketball as ever when they entered middle school. He entered the basketball team right away and she sticked around as an apprentice manager, still training her skills of sight analysis of the players capacities. Shigehiro loved playing and seeing him this motivated made his sister extremely happy. He was working hard to keep that promise he had made to Tetsuya to play again at the Nationals. When the tournament came around, his sister was sad of not being able to join him, but with she was sick, so it couldn't be helped. She was sadder even when her twin came home and broke down crying in her arms. They lost against the twins of Kamata West in the last sixteenth, his moral was shattered. Amy swore she had never seen him cry so much.

But the worse was yet to come.

When the news of Teiko winning the nationals came out he seemed to brighten up. Him and his sister read and reread the article about their success in the news paper. Shigehiro was dreadfully offended of not seeing Tetsuya's name in it. Amy, only partly. Her main focus were a few words that read as such "... _Akashi Seijuro, 1st year, already captain..."._ She was really proud of her friend and delighted of seeing him, even if it was nothing but a picture. When Shigehiro told her, eyes shinning bright with determination, that they would work hard to get there next year, Amy was more than happy and affirmed she would train and make the best out of her abilities to help them spot out their weaknesses and train in concequences. She too was determined. If they got there, he could see Tetsuya again. And she could see Seijuro too. 

The year after the twins were practically jumping around in the bus that was leading them to the stadium, much to the good humour of their teammates and the sighs of Mochida Reiji, their team captain. At the Opening Ceremony Shigehiro made a direct lign to go and greet his friend while Amy decided to stay behind for a bit and buy drinks for the team, thinking it would be good to leave the two boys reunite in peace.

On her way back she saw a boy walking in front of her. He wearing the same tracksuit as Tetsuya, with the number four at the back. The Captain's number. When her eyes rose to meet his red hair, she was convinced she would recognize him anywhere.

"Sei-chan!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him.

The boy seemed to tense up and has he titlted his head back slowly, not even making the effort of turning toward her completly, she stopped dead in her tracks. From the way they stood she could only see one of his eyes. She could swear it was not the same colour as it use to be. It use to be a bright warm tone between red and pink, just like his hair, but this one seemed... Amber ? But more than that, the look in his eye was different. Sure, Seijuro always had somewhat of a stoic resting gaze but no like that. This eye was cold. Threateningly cold. Amy thought she saw some surprize in it, but the more she looked the colder it got and she saw his mouth twitch as he started to turn toward her completely. She felt uneasy, scared almost. His presence felt menacing and she finally adverted her gaze, something her instinct had been screaming at her to do the second she crossed his eye. In a slight panic she bowed, a bit too fast and a bit to low.

"S-Sorry!" she stammerd "I mistakened you for someone else". She didn't. She knew she didn't. She rose and offered him an embarrassed smile but has her eyes crossed both of his this time, the only thing she could do was bow again and run in the opposite direction. 

Akashi stood there for a few seconds. Annoyed that someone dared hold his stare so long and annoyed at the voice at the back of his mind who wanted to great his old friend. Pinching the bridge of his nose a letting out a sigh, he made his way back to his team while Amy took the long way back to her's, comtemplating what she had just witnessed. She was convinced it was Akashi Seijuro and yet... It wasn't the "Sei" she had know in elementary school. Well, she knew people changed of course! Everyone does. But not like that. It felt wrong. On top of that she also wondered if he had forgotten who she was. It would be vexing if he did, but the more she thought of it, the more probable it seemed. She sulked back to her friends, half because she didn't know what happened to her him, half because she was finally convinced he forgot about her.

The tournament went wonderfully for the most part. Meiko's team was doing amazing and poudly qualified for the final, everyone was ecstatic. If Teiko was to win their next match Shigehiro could finally play against Kuroko again. As the whole team sat in the bleachers, Amy openning for them a box of lime soaking in sugar, they're smile were as bright as ever. The match between Teiko and Kamata West started soon enough and the twins were amazed by Kuroko's way of playing, Amy commented that it suited him really well, while their team mates had a hard time seeing him at first. She scold them, saying they would better focus if they wanted to win. When she looked back at her brother however, she saw his frowned brows. She plopped herself on the sit next to him. He turned her way, looking her right in the eyes, halfly asking for denial, halfly asking for comfirmation. 

"You noticed too, right?"

"Yeah" she said with sigh, turning her head toward the game. "He isn't having fun, is he?"

Alsmost on queue one of the player from Kamata West comitted a foul, hitting Tetsuya right on the head with his elbow and the latest fell to the ground. When he didn't get up, the Ogiwara twins jumped from their sit, determined to make their way to the imfirmary without wasting a minute, but their captain called them to sit down. They needed to watch their opponents play. And besides, their friend was surely going to be out for at least a good fifteen minutes. They did not try to argue, knowing he was right, and mirroring each other they slumped back in their sit with a sigh.

When the match was over, after a brief nob from their captain, both made their way to go and seen the phantom player. In front of the door was a very pretty girl with pink hair. Amy pondered about how she looked more sad than worried.

"Is Kuroko here ?" Shigehiro asked the girl without skipping a beat.

She replied that he was, but he was not awake yet. Foot steps echoed from behind them and as Amy turned around she saw Akashi walk past her to adress her borther.

"Who are you? Do you have something to do with Tetsusa?" 

She was a little vexed of being ignored that way, but this ignited a slight hope that, maybe, he only adressed her brother because he remembered who she was. She dismissed it quickly however when her bother presented the both of them but optained no reaction from the red hair boy in front of him. He hadded they were here to see if Tetsuya was okay.

"You are our opponents for the finals. Unfortunatly, Kuroko won't be able to play the next game." was Akashi's answer. And as he walked past Shigehiro he hadded: "Not that this will change anything about the outcome. But I wish you good luck."

"Hold on a second." Amy was startled by her brother's voice and walked up to stand by his side with the feeling he was going to do or say something stupid only he could think of.

Akashi turned around slowly and she saw the same look in his eyes she had seen earlier that day. A shrudder was sent down her spine and she looked up to her twin a little distressed, only to see that the latter was holding the captain's gaze, eyes glissening with determination.

"Do you have fun playing basketball?"

Yep. Something stupid only him could think of. Amy pinched the bridge over nose. It really was not the right moment for this. Akashi derived his eyes to her for a second and as she looked up to meet them he seemed to agree with her thoughts and turned around without another word, to enter the infirmary. When his hand reached the doorknob, Shigehiro asked him to tell Tetsuya that they'll make sure to play again another time.

It is only a few minutes later that the match begun. The fourth set came around quicker than she expected and Amy had a knot in her stomach. The team was doing their absolute best but the Generation of miracles's strenght was crushing. They reached 111 points while they had but 9. Yet her brother was determined to give his everything until the last second, she didn't know if she admired his determination or dwelled over his foolishness. But that was not the only thing making her anxious. Their was something about the way they played, something was off. They were toying with team. When she saw her brother about to shoot she understood what it was about. They wanted to align the point. She rose from her sit on the bench with her voice caught in her throat. When he missed, she was almost releived, but as if to had to the humiliation, the tallest of them, way too buff and tall for a middle school boy, jumped to push the ball in the hoop.

The match ended and Amy could see her brother shatter before her eyes. She ran up to him and found herself side by side with Kuroko. As they both called to him he turned to face them with a pallid expression, tears soon breaking past his eyes. Amy hugged him tight as she glare at the back of Akashi's head. She had seen enough of the players to know that idea could only be from him.

"I'm gonna knock that Emperor's crown off his head."


	2. Let's play again later, Mister the Emperor.

After the humiliation, Shigehiro decided to quit basketball all together and convinded his parents to transfer him to another school. Amy followed of course and as her borther slowly built himself back up, still unable to play basket ball, she spent the next two years of middle school studying without taking a single break. Those two years were very lonely and her family grew worried but the girl would hear none of it. Acing all her tests she obtained a scholarship for Rakuzan High. Most prestigious school in all Tokyo. She could not be a hundred percent sure, but with the school's popularity and the Akashi company supporting it economically, they were high chances that Akashi Seijuro would attend as well. And she was right. As she checked the repartitions of the students in their respective classes, she came across his name before even finding her own. A small smirk reached her lips when she read her name a few ligns lower. They were in the same class. Which was more than she dared hope for.

When she sat at her attributed place in class, she was one of the first one there. She sat silently as she watched the rest of the students enter, friend groups chatting with each other about their holidays. It reminded her of the discussion she had with her brother in the morning, about 2hours ago at best.

_"Amy, please focus on making friends this year. I'm fine, it's been two years! Let it go already, you don't need to do that."_

_"Shige. I told you, i'm not giving up on this." She sigh and finally confessed something she had been holding back for some times now. "I'm not... I'm not only doing this for you. Or for me. I'm doing this for him too. Sei was my friend a long time ago... I want to know what happened to him. I want to bring the old Akashi Seijuro back..."_

_"It was years ago! People change for the better or worse you know that."_

_"I know ! But it doesn't matter, i need to know what happened. I... I want to see a genuine smile on his face again."_

_Shigehiro's eyebrows rose and the surprise of his statement made his sister blush. "You had crush on the guy back then, don't think I don't remember. He's all you ever talked about."_

_"I most definitely did NOT."_

_Not waiting for another comment, she left the house in direction of her school. Shigehiro sighed as soon as she closed the door._

_"Unbelievable." He muttered before picking up his bag and leave to make his way to his own high school._

She let her head fall on her desk with a sigh and stayed like this for a couple minutes until she heard someone pulling the chair of the desk behind her. She turned around by instinct to look at the student behind her and she jumped slightly when her eyes landed on nobody else than Akashi Seijuro himself. She felt cursed for a few seconds. Sure she wanted to get close to him so she could defy him and all, but suddenly this felt like a lot of pressure at once. She glanced down at the desk and noticed that the name on the tag was not his. Did he mistake his seat ? She opened her mouth to say something as she looked up to him but when her eyes met his red and amber one she shruddered and offered a, she hoped, not so frightenned smile before turning back to face the board.

Akashi Seijuro didn't make mistake, especially one as simple as sitting in the wrong sit when the desk had a name tag on it. But to be fair, with his social status, he could choose to sit everywhere and no one would dare say a thing about it. But why there out of all places? He was a studious student, sitting in the far back seat by the window wasn't something she would have expected of him. She wasn't preposterous enough as to think it was because of her, since he probably had no memory of her existence, but she couldn't help but ponder over it.

And in fact, Akashi did remember the young lady. When he entered the classroom and saw her sitting by the window, though the emotion did not reach his impassible face, he did feel an ounce of surprise. A slight smirk crossed his face as he thought of her deduction skills still being sharp enough to come to the conclusion that he would enter this school. There was no doubt to the young man that she was here to get back to him. Still, though, she was more stubborn than he remembered. She must have worked really hard to obtain a place in this school, because the tuition was expensive, and though she never had to worry about money, her family still was not even half as wealthy as most of the other kids in this school. This could be interesting. Everything has been too easy for him these past few years, he needed distractions. He made his way to the sit behind her, not carring wether it was his sit or not, it wasn't like anyone could or would say anything about it, and moreover, no matter where he sat in the class, it wouldn't affect his grade. Akashi always came out on top. It was the natural order of things.

As it could be imagined of a school such as Rakuzan, classes started right away. The rythm was fast and the lessons dense but Amy followed. Akashi was surprised to see how her thirst for knowledge had not even slightly decreased, that was an information that pleased him for some reason. Maybe she could divert him a little, or maybe he could make something useful out of her.

When lunch time rang he got up from his sit and place himself in front of her as she was putting her supplies in her school bag, too absorbed by her own thoughts to notice him right away. His eyes narrowed as they laid on a pink shinba-inu key chain. The vision of a little brown haired child holding a pink backpack with the same mascot on it flashed behind his eyes and he found himself retaining a chuckle. His fingers went to touch the keychain before he could think twice upon it. It was soft. The hand entering her visual range Amy looked up abruplty.

"You're still fond of this, Amy ?"

He could not hold back a self sufficient smirk when he saw the astonished look on her face. She thought he didn't remember her? That would be underestimating his mental capacities. Confusion swiped over her face to finally become embarassement as she looked down at the key chain. However she composed herself quickly enough and looked back at him.

"Somethings don't change." She stated as she rose from her chair.

Akashi's closed expression found its place back on his delicate features.

"Yet, change is sometimes necessary. Come." With those simple words he turned around to make his way out of the classroom. She gladly though anxiously followed. Getting close to him was not going to be so hard after all.

He guided her through the corridor of the gigantic school with an easiness that surprised the brunette. She would definitely get lost there by herself. They stopped before a door he opened for her to get in first. She remembered him already doing this in elementary school. He always had excellent manners. She entered without a word and scanned the room as he closed the door being him, noticing a shogi board one one of the tables.

"Take a sit." He ordered as he made his way to a chair on one side of the table, desining to Amy the one in front of him. She did as told and plopped herself down on the chair. Looking down at the shogi board she couldn't help but smile softly remembering their childhood.

"Takes you back, doesn't it ?" She spoke softly at she looked up to the red head sat in front of her.

His facial expression betrayed no feelings as he spoke.

"Ladies first."

And so the shogi game begun. After a few minutes Amy spoke again, not raising her eyes from the board.

"So what were the necessities?"

Akashi knew she was refering to the conversation they had almost half an hour ago. He was surprisingly honest in his answer.

"Things in my environment pushed me to take over. I couldn't afford losing."

"Back at it with the "Victory is everything" mentality, is that what happen when I leave you to your own devices?"

He did not answer.

"You said switch. So the Seijuro i use to know is still there somewhere right?"

"You could say that. He's not a child like you've known him of course. Though I had to take over since he kept acting like one."

For the first time since the beginning of the discussion Amy lift her gaze from the game before her, she was losing of course, but she was learning so it didn't matter much.

"Don't talk of yourself like that."

He met her gaze and noticed the quiet anger burning behing her brown eyes.

"You are still Akashi Seijuro, are you not ? The other side of the same coin. So don't talk badly of yourself. And don't talk badly of my friend either."

With the same impassible face he repeated:

"Friend?" 

Amy dropped her eyes back down to the game.

"Friend. I've not given up on Sei, Akashi."

A small smile sat accross his lips.

"That's a nice way to make the difference, i like it."

"Glad you do." The young lady muttered as she analyzed the situation. He had cornered her game pieces, there was only one move she could make and it would bring him victory. She let out a soft sigh as she moved the wooden piece. Akashi pondered about how it sounded somewhat satified. He moved his last piece, cloturing the game. When he looked back at her he was only half surprised to see her smiling earnestly. She was always like that but it had been a while since he had the occasion to see it. As she saw the involuntary twitch of his brows she giggled. She took a piece of the shogi game between her fingers and toyed with it, seemingly in deep thought, but a soft smile still plastered on her face.

"I learned a lot today." She looked back at him, her smile only widening. "Thank you, Akashi."

She rose from her sit walked toward the door. Before leaving the room she turned toward him, showing off the shogi piece in between her index and middle finger. Akashi noticed it was emperor. Another smirk found it way up his lips before he could retain it.

"Let's play again later, Mister the Emperor." She gave him a wink and dissappeared out the door.

Akashi stayed in his chair for a moment, contemplating the shogi board. Sure she was no match for him, nobody is, but she was not so bad. She was probably at Midorima's level, but it was clear she had not seriously played in a while so with a little more practice she should easily surpass him. He would have to set that up at some point, it would be a great way to test her capacities. She was interesting, she had potential, and he was right thinking she would be good entertainement. Of course, he was always right. 

Amy was a bit confused thinking back on what had happened while she laid in bed that evening, playing with the shoji piece between her finger. She was supposed to be cold, angry at him, maybe provoke him? It was not in her character to such a thing but she felt like that's what she was supposed to do since she was mad at him for what he had done to her twin. But when it came down to it she couldn't, it just wasn't like her to do something like that. She sat up with a huff. All that supposed anger dissipated upon seeing him. It's not like she got so scared her determination quivered -an outcome she had envisaged-, she expected to be scared but surprizingly not a ounce of fear rose inside her when she was with him today. She fixed the wooden shogi piece that was settled in her palm. If she didn't feel fear or intimidation, it's because he had no intent of making her feel that way. He had full control over the situation, the same way he had full control over their game of shogi. Yet, he conversed with her, and she even fancied that he maybe had heard her. She wondered if he would ask her for another shogi game the next day. She hoped he would.


	3. Hayama Fuyu & Ryoki Adase

The next day at lunch time they went to play shogi again. He didn't really ask her this time, she looked at him when the bell rang, notifying them it was lunch time already, and there was some kind of tacit understanding as he looked back at her. She thought she might be imaginning things at first but he waited for her out of the classroom and they made their way to the shogi room together again, in silence. As they sat at the table she took the emperor piece out of her poket and placed it at its required place on his part of the board before making her first move. He followed. 

They had not exchanged a word yet when Amy cleared her throat. 

"So...uh... Basketball?"

"What do you mean basketball?"

"You know what i mean !"

"The trials are friday. But they may as well call me captain already."

She scoffed, though she knew he was right. She had seen the last Teiko basketball game, and she had seen last year Rakuzan games as well, she studied them even, and even though they won the Winter Cup, again, as they did every year since the creation of the tournament, she knew they were no math for the young man sitting in front of her. 

"So cocky..." She whispered to herself, yet loud enough for him hear. 

"You still talk to yourself." He stated and she looked up at him with blush on her face, stuttering:

"W-what do you mean still?"

"You use to do it all the time when we were younger. You needed it to organize your thoughts and ended up always thinking to loud. You still do apparently." He said, his eyes resting on the game before them. 

"So what if i do..." 

Akashi couldn't help but smile slightly as he looked up at her, right after her own gaze had fallen back on the shogi board. Her face was red and her lips pressed together, her frustration and embarassement almost tangible. The rest of the shogi game was spent in silence. 

This went on all week. Shogi games at lunch with very few words exchanged. With those games taking the lunch break, they always ended up skipping lunch, it was not too much of a bother to Amy or Akashi, they could grap a bite at in the afternoon break. But on Friday, after placing the emperor on the shogi board she took out a bento box, full enough for two, opening it and lending a spare pair of chopsticks to her classmate. He watched her closely with impassible features, not making any move to take a hold of the chopsticks presented to him. 

"What makes you think i'd accept that." His tone was of complete indiference and Amy sighs. 

"Look, missing lunch is no good. When i get hungry i can't focus as much." Silence took place for a minute or two, Akashi not budging. She looked up as him and looked down again. "Besides... You said trials were today, haven't you ? So you need to eat on time. If you eat on afternoon breaks you won't be done digesting by the time trials begin and if you don't eat at all you won't be at your best."

Though his face was neutral Akashi was confused, and that was a rare feeling.

"Aren't you here to make sure I learn defeat? Not that it'll happen but keeping me in shape would not be any advantage to you." 

Amy looked back at him and frown. 

"I play fair and square. Now eat." She grabbed his hand and pushed the chopsticks in them before making the first move on the board. 

No noise was heard during the next seconds before Akashi sighed. 

"You shouldn't start with that move. It gives too many oppenings." 

Amy looked up at him questionnigly but he said no more and grabed a bite out of the bento set on the side. She withdraw her move and looked at the board for a minute, analyzing the possibilities closer. Her eyes sunddenly widen and she smiled as she moved another piece somewhere else. 

"Good." is what she heard Akashi say in the most monotone voice. She rose her head up in a quick movement, like a child eager for approval and as he looked down to the board to make his own move she thought she might have seen the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

It had been easy enough avoiding her brother's questions on week days, she could just do her homework, pretend they took her a bit more time than they actually did and so he wouldn't have the time to come bother her about what happened during the day. But weekends were different, and he was her twin after all, she knew she could not avoid him forever. That was comfirmed when he barged in her room after lunch on Saturday. She was on the floor of her room, a checkered sheet of paper before her, looking at him with angry eyes as the energy with which he openned the door sent flying all the squares of papers that laid in the cases drawn on the sheet in front of her, only the wooden piece remaining. 

"Shige you ruined my game !" 

"What game?"

"My Shogi game!"

The boy looked more closely at the wooden piece in the middle before closing the door behind him and sitting on her bed. 

"Shogi huh?"

"Shige I don't wanna hear it."

"You hadn't been so focused on shogi since-" A pillow coming flat over his face prevented him to finish his sentence. 

"I said: I don't wanna hear it!" 

Her brother laughed but the melody soon died out when he laid his eyes back on the wooden piece on the floor. 

"How's going?"

"Good."

"Amy."

She sighed but kept quiet. 

"You made a bento for 2 yesterday."

"We play on lunch break and he had basketball try-outs."

A shadow passed over her borther's face and he looked down as he spoke again, with much less liveliness this time:

"Why are you helping him with that..."

She spoke softly, avoiding watching her brother by sorting out the paper pieces that had flyed away. 

"If he isn't defeated at the best of his abilities i won't be satisfied." 

"Seeing his abilities i'm pretty sure your attentions are useless. You know that right?"

"Question of ethics."

Shigehiro let his back fall on the bed and, after a few moments, spoke without tearing his eyes off the cieling. 

"So he remembers you?"

"Yeah."

"From when?"

"Elementary school." 

Though she couldn't see his eyes widen she could hear the surprise in his voice as he repeated her words. When his astonishment had died down he sighed. 

"You making any progress finding what happened ?"

She hummed positively in respond. Explaining everything was too complicated and too much of pain, Akashi's condition was not something that was easily put into words, however as she felt her bother's gaze crave into her she sigh. 

"I'm softening him a bit alright? Try and see if i can reach Sei." 

She tunred to the brown haired boy who appeared confuse and cursed herself, trying to find something to say that would make sense without reveiling too much, but she couldn't find anything. Upon seeing the expression on her face her brother sat up and ruffled her hair. 

"I'm sure you'll reach him."

Amy knew that he probably didn't understand how literal her statement was and thought "reaching Sei" was surely a metaphore for breaking down the Emperor's wall, but his words still found their way to her heart and filled her with determination. That was one of the big differences between both of them. Shigehiro was clueless but always found the right words while Amy was aware of what went on but knew not what to say.

On Monday, right after the ring signifying lunch break, Amy was approach by two girls from her class. They introduced themthelves as Hayama Fuyu and Ryoki Adase. Amy bowed slightly as she answered with her own name. Fuyu, a very energetic short blonde grabbed her by the arm and pointed at the pink shiba-inu key chain on her bag: 

"I love Shiba-kun too ! Look !" 

She suddenly let go of Amy to turn to the side and show her a matching yellow key chain. The brunette giggled and Fuyu didn't skip a beat before saying how she had not seen Amy hang out with anybody yet and that she should go and eat with them. Amy could hear the suffling sound of Akashi sliding his note book in his school bag and felt a wave of discomfort wash over her. She tried to tell her she was busy but when Fuyu asked her what it was she had to do and who she had to meet up with, feeling the eyes of Akashi dig into her back, the young girl could not answer. Adase who had stayed quiet so far graciously threw her hair over her shoulder and as she spoke Amy felt mesmerized by the elegance and calm of her voice. 

"Let's go then." 

And just like that she lead the way toward the door, Fuyu talking loudly and clinging onto Amy's arm while the latter tilted her head toward Akashi, who watched them expressionless though Amy could see the negative judgment in his eyes. She mouthed a "sorry" before dissapearing out the door. 

Amy had a surprizingly good time at lunch with the duo. She learned a few thing about them. Like how Adase was actually found of video games, something that left her dumbfunded. She was not very talkative but it was a good thing since Fuyu had so much to say, they completed each other well. 

"Do you want to go see the basket ball practice next Friday ?" 

Amy choked on the bit of rice she was chewing and Adase offered her some tea. She thanked her and Fuyu spoke again. 

"My brother is in second year, i go watch him from time to time when i don't have volleyball practice."

Amy brows rose as she asked "Hayama Kotaro?"

Fuyu nodded excitingly. "You know him?" 

"Yeah, he's one of the 5 crownless king, his dribbles are famous." Amy ate a bite of her bento before speaking again, not noticing the silence that had taken over Fuyu. "Rakuzan's basketball team has won the WinterCup since it's creations, it's not surprises that the have a team with 3 crowless king and the emperor of the generation of miracle joining them soon as well, that does leave one empty place for the titular members though, i wonder who will take it." She turned her head toward the two girls who looked at her with a surprised look on their face, Fuyu's mouth nearly hanging open "Ryoki-san? Hayama-san? What's wrong?"

Fuyu started laughing and Adase chuckled softly. Amy suddenly turned red, mixing confusion and embarassement. Once her laughter died down Fuyu spoke between giggles. 

"You've been chatting with us with very short answers since we got here, i didn't think you would go on rambling about basketball! You don't look the part, Ogiwara-chan!"

"I was not rambling!" 

Her two classmate laughed again and she soon joined in. It was soon time to go back to class so the three of them got up from the table they were sitted at, next to a fancy fountain Amy had admired for most of the meal. As she softly dusted her still spotless uniform out of habits she felt something in her pocket, reaching for it she remembered what it was as soon as her finger felt the wood. The Emperor shogi piece. She knew Akashi would probably play shogi by himself, but if she had the central piece, how could he ? Well he could, Amy was sure he could even play in his head, but it would annoying to have a missing piece on the physical board. He could probably find a spare somewhere in a box in the room but having mismatched game pieces would annoy him as well. Akashi liked well structured things. This wasn't good. Her fear were comfirmed when she entered the room with her two new friends. As she walked back to her sit her eyes met his, which was bound to happen since he was staring, his face did not show any anger but Amy felt a chill ran down her spine, unable to hold his gaze more than a few seconds she dropped hers to the floor and sat down. She discretly put down the emperor piece on Akashi's desk. The red-haired boy ceased it and put it in his poket, his aura still crushing her down. Yeah, this definitely was not good.


	4. Don't touch me you're sweaty.

The following days went the same way and Amy did not get anytime to speak with Akashi. It was clear he did not want her to adress him. Akashi Seijuro has full control over himself and how other perceive him, he does not have to do much for one to know if they are, or not, allowed to speak to him. One could argue that, maybe, it shouldn't have stopped her but they were never alone and the idea attracting eveyone's attention by adressing the Emperor about the matter and taking the risk of ridiculizing herself in front of other students if things went wrong was terrifying. It had only been nearly 2weeks since they started the school year but people knew who Akashi was, and they knew he was not someone one could just walk up to. He was superior, it was not hard for anyone to admit and it was not hard either to understand that tacit rule of "don't speak unless you're spoken to". Friday came around quickly and when classes were finished Fuyu and Adase came up to Amy, the blond jumping around excitingly. Amy stared for a minute, thinking Fuyu was about to say something but when she didn't the brunette got confused. 

"Hayama-san? What is it ?" 

"We're waiting for you !"

"Waiting for me ?" 

"You said you'd come see the basketball practice with us!" 

Amy looked behind her a little panicked until she found that Akashi had left already. A releived sigh escaped her lips and when she turned back to them she saw Adase examining her. Feeling slightly exposed she turned her head back to the clueless Fuyu. 

"I never said that."

"Fuyu-chan it's true she never accepted your offer." 

"She never said she wouldn't come either!" Fuyu said with a pout. "Besides ! You like basketball don't you ? You knew a lot about the Rakuzan Team when we talked, didn't you?"

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find a valuable excuse. 

"Come on, please?" Fuyu whined

There was no escaping it. She sighed and thought the best she could do is buy herself some time to compose herself and prepare facing Akashi, who she had not seen playing basketball, except on TV, since 2years ago, and what she saw 2 years ago, though impressive, left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

"I will come. Let's just wait a little. They have to change and prepare the gymnasium before starting practice. He wouldn't like us being in his way."

"He?" both of her classmate asked at the same time.

Crap. What to do now ? 

"Oh ! You mean Akashi-san right? You're right!" Fuyu said with a shiver. "He's scary."

Amy internally blessed her innocent soul and avoided Adase's eyes who seemed to pierce through her. Her eyes soften as she smiled lightly and spoke with her usual gentle voice. 

"How about we make a detour by the garden on our way there then?"

A marvellous idea to Amy, the pretty aesthetic of the Rakuzan's fountains would help calm her down. 

When they reached the gymnasium the sounds of shoes on the parquet floor and the bouncing of the ball were already echoing out the windows, the walk was shorter than Amy wished for but as she found herself in front of the gymnasium door she realized she was eager to see him play. Fuyu openned the door and entered first while Amy went in last, she was pleased to see that Fuyu wasn't being obnoxiously loud and attracted the attention to them. Her eyes quickly found the players in the middle of the room. She saw the three crownless kings: Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Nebuya Eikichi all facing Akashi. 

"1 vs 3? What is he thinking?" Fuyu whispered in disbelief. It was clear she thought he had no chance of winning.

"Claiming his place as the captain." Amy scoffed, her eyes not leaving the young man. 

Fuyu and Adase turned to her with raised brows.

"By taking them on all at once? He can't possibly think he has a chance to win, can he?" 

Hearing Adase's question Amy's eyes left Akashi for a few seconds, analyzing the three other player before her. For a second, she almost thought they had a chance, but soon the air shifted, becoming heavier. Amy's eyes returned to their red haired classmate, alarmed. Akashi had entered the zone, she believed he was basically unstoppable in that state. 

"He's going to crush them."

Her two friends exchanged a confused look before fixing their attention on the game before them. The three second years made a futile attempted to block him. He dribbled and stept forward, in a matter of seconds the three taller men were sat on the floor and Akashi was shooting a three point. Amy's face was livid, her friends face half way through horrifyed and astonished. It was then turned to the three to attack and Akashi took the ball away from them with movements so swift one could easily miss them if they were not intensly focus on the exact place where Akashi touched the ball. It was a match on 5 points. The outcome was 5-0. Amy only sigh and her 2 friend turned toward her. Fuyu seemed troubled, probably about her brother, and Adase, who seem to know little about basketball, was extremely confused, Amy thought she might not have seen much of anything that happened.The only obvious things was the scene that was currently taking place before them: Akashi's three opponents, colapsed on the ground, breathless.

"How did he..." Fuyu tried to speak but she was at loss for words. 

"I'm sorry Hayama-san, three kings with no crown do not compare to an Emperor." Amy said in a whispered. 

"Consider this a warning." Akashi spoke in a monotone voice, looking down at the men before him. "I can enter the zone at will, to guarantee victory on my own and not by commanding others. In other word, when i decide i will fight with my strenght alone, it means i will have lost all faith in you and decided to leave you behind." His word pierced through Amy's yet healing heart and she felt old wounds reopen. She was torn between screaming and running away. However, she did neither, stuck in place by the atmosphere, she could only clutch a hand over the pain in her chest until the air seemed to lift up, finally becoming breathable again. 

She released a long sigh who caught up in her throat as Akashi's voice echoed through the gymnasium once again, louder and in her direction.

"Amy. Come." 

She squeased her eyes shut lowering her head and cussing under her breath as her two classmates stared at her. Every second that had passed since they entered the gymnasium had made them more and more confused. 

Amy made her way to the side of the room instead of walking straight to Akashi, this one rose an eyebrow as everybody turned to see his reaction at the girl not following his orders. It's only when they saw a smirk appear on his face that they turned back to the girl who was now walking toward him with 4 towels in her hands. Arriving near the four player and standing by Akashi she throw a towel over his head with an annoyed look, hating that he had drawn attention to her. She didn't even earn a thank you. She flinch as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" 

She quickly jerked his hand away, looking up at him. 

"Don't touch me you're sweaty. What do you think that towel's for?" 

She didn't know where that burst of confidence came from but Akashi's eyes darkened when they met hers and she instently regretted her assurance. The girl gulped and turned toward the players in front of her with a sigh, pinching the bridge of ther nose. She looked all of them in the eyes before speaking. 

"You guys had obviously no chance to win. However he left you two openings. One to score and one to stop him. You took advantage of neither." She threw each of them a towel as she spoke their name. "Nebuya-senpai, you have to work on the fluidity of your movement. Mibuchi-senpai, you need to be quicker. Hayama-senpai, you are the most well rounded player here, despite him" she added pointing at Akashi behind her "but when marking someone your balance could be imporved."

The room was silent for a few seconds as the players stared at dumbfounded. The brunette turned to Akashi who appeared satisfied, it stired up her pain even more. 

"And you" she started as she took a step to stand right in front of him as his brow rose "you need to take other players seriously. Leaving openings on purpose is extremely rude." 

He smiled and raised his hand to place it on her head. 

"Good job." 

She tensed up, unable to move for a minute before slapping his wrist away. Taking a few steps back, eyes on the ground, she mumbled.

"I said don't touch me you're sweaty." 

An echo of laughter rose and she looked behind her to see the three crownless kings laughing. Nebuya Eikichi spoke between his laugh saying he enjoyed her attitude and Mibuchi Reo walked up to grab her by the shoulders. 

"Are you Sei-chan's girlfriend?" He asked in a voice that was way too loud. 

"Sei... -chan ?" Amy repeated reluctantly. Hearing someone call him the same way she called her childhood friend was confusing. For a second when she looked back at Akashi she almost expected to see the Sei she use to know, but she only met those same cold and inexpressive eyes. Lost is thoughts she forgot to answer Reo's question. Two other voices rose, the Hayamas', Fuyu and Adase having walked up to them during the conversation. 

"So you are ?" They both exclaim. 

Akashi and Amy answered at the same time. The "No" coming out of his mouth was hard and plain. While her's souded panicked as she struggled to get out of the grip of Reo on her shoulders. 

"Would you mind being mine then ?" The latter asked letting go of her arms to grab her hand. 

Amy's eyes went wide and this was the most uncomfortable situation she had ever found herself in. 

"Enough." Akashi's voice rose, sharp as glass as he looked at his team, one player at a time. "If she was able to notice the flaws of your play style it means you need more training so go run laps around the gym. I'll join soon." The players obeyed and Amy looked at her two friend for support but Adase only smile softly and took Fuyu by the arm dragging her out of the gymnasium. Leaving Amy and her pleading eyes alone with the Emperor. She turned toward him with a sigh. 

"It seems they accepted you as Captain then." She stated reffering to the way the three older men followed his directive without a word.

"That's the natural order of things." 

She rolled her eyes at his statement. "Of course it is." 

"Why did you come here?"

"Hayama-san, Hayama Fuyu-san, Hayama-senpai's sister, she is in our class. 

"I know who's in our class." 

Amy bit her lips, of course he did. And he probably found her need to explain quite disrespectful.

"She kind of dragged me here to see her brother play."

"Yielding to pear pressure is one of your biggest weakness, were you aware of that?" 

"Stop mocking me Akashi." 

"I'm not mocking you. Actually, it's useful to me. And your natural kindness is advantagious as well." 

"My what?" Her voice was louder because of her frustration. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well when i told you to come, you didn't think twice before doing so, did you? And you even picked up towels for the four of us on your way too." He pointed at the towel on his shoulder. "See ? Useful." He offered her a sly smile.

"You shouldn't brag about taking advantage of nice people." She said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head to the side, face scrunched in annoyance. 

She heard him chuckle and suddenly fingers grabbed her chin as he forced her to look at him. 

"Don't be so easy to take advantage of then." 

As her eyes encountered his and she saw the self sufficient smile on his lips, Amy thought she might have forgotten how to breath. The panic in her eyes only made the Emperor smile grow wider. At the notice of this she gained back some of her composure and grabbed his wrist and pull his hand away. 

"What don't you get in: don't touch me, you're sweaty? Why did you have to attract so much attention on me anyways... You could have told them their flaws yourself."

"But you made much easier for me and more entertaining for everyone else in the room. If i had told them myself they might have been stubborn and think i did not actually gave them openings."

"I pity the state they would have ended up in if they didn't believe you."

"See, here's that natural kindness again." 

She groan and turned to walk away. 

"Why don't you join as club manager? You have good observation and analyzing skills." 

She stopped in her track and turned around frowning. 

"You can do all that yourself why would you need me?" 

"Easiness and Entertainment ?"

She walked back up to him, standing before him and looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Listen close now Akashi. I'm not here to be toyed with. I'm here because i want to bring Sei back."

The longer she looked into his eyes the colder they got and when a hand landed on her shoulder she felt a chill go down her spine. He approached her ear and his voice echoed, his tone even, yet threatening. 

"You listen closely, Ogiwara Amy." He applied a slight pressure on her shoulder and before she could realise what happened she was sat on the ground. Putting one knee on the floor to keep his mouth near her ear, he spoke. "If you oppose me, do not look at me in the eyes, because you, are inferior. And if you don't give up on defying me, i will not hesitate to crush you." He got up and look at her contemptuously. A small superior smile formed on his lips as the quievering girl at his feet kept her head down. He passed by her heading to the door but stopped when her voice rose in the silence of the gym.

"Take it as you may but after passing a few days in your company, i don't see this as me defying or opposing you anymore. I want to help you. Help you accept your weaknesses and find strengh in them." 

"I don't have weaknesses."

"I'm no giving up on you, Akashi Seijuro."


	5. Sleep.

The weekend passed by slowly for Amy who could not stop thinking about what had happen last Friday. What would she do now? How could she manage to get close to Akashi again? She couldn't do anything by only watching him from afar. Plus, it might have only been a week but she got use to their shogi game, and she had missed them all through the previous week too. They didn't talk much when they played, but in those moments where they were alone she just felt like, one step after another, she was getting closer to him. But after what happened she wondered how she could have him play with her again. The way he sat her down in the gymnasium flashed being her eyes and she blushed. She groaned as she gave up on the game she was playing on her improvised shogi board. This effected her in a way she had not even considered. And she did not like it at all.

On monday she went to school dragging her feet, unpon arriving at the gates she was joined by Adase and Fuyu would directly asked her about Friday evening. She gave them an smile, hiding how uncomfortable and down she was, saying it wasn't important, they knew each other a while ago and had a few things to talk about. She didn't speak anymore of the morning and sat in class, reviewing her lessons to take her mind of things. When she heard the chair being pulled behind her she flinched but did not dare look back.  
When lunch break came around she did not move from her chair, trying to think about how to engage conversation with the boy behind her. When she finally found the strengh to turn around he had already left and her two friends were waiting for her by the door. 

"Are you okay Ogi-chan?"

Amy smiled softly at the nickname.

"Yes, Hayama-san, don't worry. Let's go eat!" 

The three girls made their way to their usual spot by the fountain. Amy relaxed a little bit, the atmosphere of the garden was peaceful with the light sound of the water and the chatting of different groups of students around them. She was listenning to Fuyu's chearful talk and Adase's elegant laugh when the two of those died out, followed by every other voice that filled the place. Amy looked at her friend confused and as she opened her mouth to question their behaviour when a voice rose behind her; 

"Amy." 

She jumped and turned around to face the red haired boy standing behind her. She curssed him in her head as she looked around and saw the totality of the students staring. The only fact that he was here and talking to her, who everybody was aware did not belong to their social class, was surprising and strange. But they could also not miss the way he spoke her first name without using any honorific. The brunette turned red as she aknowledged the boy's presence. 

"You'll be playing shogi with me on tuesday, wednesday and friday lunch from now on."

Her embarassement quickly gave in to a joy tinted by frustrastion. He was giving her a chance but she had no idea why. She gave him a positive answer and he nodded his head before turning around to leave. The news had her forget about the people around and she suddenly remembered the basketball teams schedule Fuyu had told her about a week prior. She got up from her seat and called after him. 

"Akashi wait! You have practice on friday i already told you shouldn't skip lunch!"

The boy walking in front of her tuned his head her way. 

"Well bring food for the both of us then."

He kept on walking as she fumed at the sly smile he gave her. 

"You have a maid for that!" she exclaimed. 

The Emperor didn't answer and turn left on the small path, dissapearing being a row of trees. 

"This guy i swear..." Amy sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

She heard a slight coff that brought her back to her senses. She was standind in the middle of the garden, all eyes on her. She turned red and quickly walked back to where her friends were sitted, keeping her head down in an attempt to hide her face with her hair. 

"Are you alright?" Adase asked with a concern tone.

"I need a shovel."

"What?" 

"What are you gonna do with a shovel?"

"I haven't decided yet Hayama-san. Either dig my own grave, either hit him with it." 

Her two friends laughed wholeheartedly while the brunette groaned resting her head in her hand.

For the rest of the day Amy could feel the gazes and hear the whispers from her peers. Her encounter with Akashi had made it's way around the school at the speed of light. She had been able to keep from being noticed despite being the only student on scholar ship that year, but now he had ruined all those efforts by making a scene. He could have talk to her privatly of course, but he enjoyed putting her in difficult situation. He did say he would crush her but she had not imagine it would be under embarassement. When class ended she turned around to frown at him and met a satisfied pair of eyes. She huffed before putting her school supplies in the bag and going home without another look.

Upon arriving home she headed straight to her room, letting herself fall face down on the bed. After a few minutes she heard a knock on her door and mumbled an autorization to enter without lifting her heand from the pillow. She heard the door open and close, a sigh, and felt the bed shift under a new weight. 

"You good?" 

She turned her head to look at her twin who sat by her. 

"I just can't seem to get the upper hand..."

"You knew it would be hard."

"I did!" she exclaimed as she sat up "but i planned it on keeping it between him and i and now i'm the center of the whole school's attention!"

"What did he do?"

Amy told him about how he came up to her and what he said, purposely forgetting everything that happened after that. 

"Why would something as simple as that make such a fuss?" 

"Because he is Akashi Seijuro and i'm the middle class girl there on a scholarship." Amy said while rolling her eyes."And he didn't even use any honorifics ! Worse even, he called me bluntly by my frist name! Now everyone is gonna have weird ideas about what my relationship with him is! It hasn't even been two weeks but with the amount of death glare i received in the hallway i can tell he already has a fanclub" She made a disgusted face that made her brother chuckle.

"He's exploiting your weaknesses." He said ruffling her hair. "But the war as just begun, i believe in you."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. "Now get out i have homework !"

Amy got little sleep that night, torn between the fear of how she would be looked at by her fellow students and the anxiety of facing Akashi at lunch the next day, so when she arrived at school the next morning she was not surprised when Fuyu and Adase commented of her exhausted appearance. They proposed to lend her some make up, well as far as Fuyu can propose something. "Let's fix your face a bit Ogi-chan!" was what she said, dragging the brunette by the arm, all the way to the girls bathroom. Amy was too tired to protest and in the end she did not regret it, Fuyu was good, Amy looked much less tired and yet the make up was so natural that if you didn't know she had some on, you would probably not notice. She was thankful to her new friends for helping her hide her pitiful state, hoping it would fool Akashi too. She didn't want him to see how tired she was because he would surely make out it was because of what had happened one day prior and she really did not want to give him the satisfaction. 

But no one can fool Akashi and by lunch time; when they were on their way to the Shogi room, he found the struggles she was putting into hiding her exhaustion quite laughable and getting more useless by the minute. There would be nothing fun about playing today if the girl was so out of it, so when they entered the room he signaled her to sit beside him instead of in front of him. When Amy blinked her sleepy and confused eyes at him, not moving from the spot where she was standing, instead of executing his order with a questionning frowned like she usually would have, he sighed and guided her to the chair, placing both hands on her shoulders to lead her to sit down before sitting beside her, in front of the Shogi board. He started playing right away, the girl still silently blinking as she watched him. Seeing her lack of reaction and understanding Akashi turned to her. 

"Sleep."

"What?" she asked with a small voice after a little moment of silence . 

"You barely slept, you've been running slow since this morning. I don't have any interest playing with you today. So just take a nap, i'll wake you when the break is over." He spoke calmly, his stoic expression resting still on his features and he looked at her. She felt ashamed but that feeling was soon overlaped with some more confusion, she thought he would have been annoyed, if not pissed at her, but it didn't feel like he was. She laid her arms on the table in front of her before nuzzling her head in them as she sleepily mumbled. 

"It's your fault i'm tired..."

"Is it now?" 

She turned her head to look at him, frowning. She could hear the sarcasm in his voice, he knew exactly what she meant, though he probably considered it was her own fault for being so mentally weak as to be so stressed by how others thought of her person. 

"You're stressing me out." She whispered anyway. 

He only hummed, his eyes on the game board before him. She watched his face for a bit, her sleepy brain unprotected by the walls of her reason, she examined each features. Keen eyes, thin lips and high cheek bones, there was no denying Akashi was attractive. She already knew he was, but at that moment she felt like it struck her for the first time.

Amy's eyes had been closed for nearly 15minutes now and Akashi could tell from her slow and regular breathing that she was sound asleep. He found the sound strangely calming. When a cloud in the sky was moved by the wind, a ray of sunshine illuminated the room. At first Akashi turned his frustrated eyes toward the window, annoyed at the sudden light that blinded him. Has he got up to close the blinds something glissened at the bottom of his visual range. He lowered his gaze and, as soon at it landed on the girl beside him, he saw that the glimmer came from the little flower shaped earings the brunette was wearing. Akashi stared for a minute. The sunlight seemed to caress her skin in the most delicate manner and Akashi felt the urge to push away the string of hair that fell over her face, so he could admire it fully illuminated by the sun. And Akashi was absolute. He was always right. And therefore his desires were right too. He slowly reached out and tugged the hair being her ear with a tenderness he didn't know he had. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. Something that had not happened since... Since elementary school, when the same girl in front of him hugged him to hide the tears of the child he was back then. The realisation was so sudden he had to rest his hand on the back of the chair at his side to keep his balance. He closed his eyes and exhaled, regaining his composure. Akashi is smart, he fully understood what was happening and for the first time in a while this was something he had not expected. Feelings were something he thought was caged up deep inside, with the other side of him. At first he had blamed his interest in the girl's company to the strong feeling his other half had for her when they were younger, but he was slowly coming to term with the fact that these feelings belonged to both of them. Belonged to him as a whole. 

An unusual heaviness in his movements, Akashi slumpped back in his seat, glaring at the Shogi board before him. He had been wrong. He had a weakness. But that was impossible. Akashi was never wrong. So that meant this was not a weakness. It was as simple as that. There were no other exlications. 

But now what ?


	6. So stand by me.

Amy woke from a little but over 30minutes nap. She stirred and looked up to see Akashi seemingly watching the Shogi board closely, but after a moment of him not making any attempt to move a single shogi piece, his eyes and body completely motionless, she felt something was wrong. Lifting her hand to softly rest it on the young man's forearm she spoke gently, her voice a little weak from just waking up.

"Are you okay?"

She felt him tense under her touch as he turned to her abruptly, caught of guard. When their eyes met she thought she saw a mix of shock and distress in them. It was her turn to be surprise. That is not the kind of look you see on Akashi's face. Worry replaced surprise at an alarming rate as Amy rised up to face him while the young man had already turned his head back down to the board, slowly trying to regain his collected apparence. However, the hand that she had laid on his forearm, travelling to his shoulder as the girl sat up, made it difficult. It's only when her voice rose that he noticed the silence in the room and how he hadn't answered her question.

"Akashi..."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure ?"

The worry in her voice was touching and he felt it pierce through him. He exhale and ran a hand across his face.

"Could you give me a minute?"

None of them could comprehend how this came out as a question, Akashi didn't ask for permission. She said nothing however, she only nod, though he could not see her, stood up and slowly exited the room. He knew she had noticed the sentence was interrogative instead of assertive, but he was glad she did not point it out. He took his time to sort out his thoughts and pull himself back together, promising quietly to himself that this would not happen again. Looking down at his watch he saw class was about to start and made his way out of the room only to notice Amy had gone ahead. He found her already sitted at her desk when he entered the class, she was looking toward the door, awaiting his arrival, to check if he was any better. Upon seeing him and his well put together look she offered him a releived smile, but as she turned her head back to the black board at the other hand of the room he could see the wonder in her eyes, trying to put together the pieces she had, to figure out what happenned. She shouldn't be able to yet and for now, until he had fully decided what he wanted to do about the situation, it was for the better.

When Amy talked to Shigehiro that evening, she saw such a rush of differents emotions go over his face that she had to contain a laugh, even though her story was no laughing matter. Surprise was tinted with brotherly protectivity and wonder with a once of brotherly pride. Akashi's action were a bit too affectionate for his liking - well as far as Akashi "affection" could go- and the way Amy talked of him, the way she worried, gave him a bad feeling. However it meant she was making progress toward her goal, which made her worry for him even stranger.

"Shouldn't you be happy ? I mean, that means you're getting through him rigth?"

She looked at him strangely as she realized she had not even thought about it. She had been too caught up in the feeling his eyes conveyed to her at that moment to think about how it could actually be benificial to her.

A few weeks went on that way, without any notable episodes while yet it felt like they were getting closer. They still talked little, but more than before. Akashi started giving her advices every once in a while, he even complimented her once, on a move she made one Friday, during their usual Shogi games. Time passed and soon enough, the inter-high basket ball tournament was around the corner. Fuyu planned on going to see her brother play and had obviously also planned for her two friends to accompany her. To be fair, it took very little to convince Amy who was actually looking for an answer to go. She wanted to see the other schools' team potential. When the results of the teams selected for the interhigh came out, Amy's excitment died down instently, Seirin, Kuroko's school wasn't selected. She knew Akashi did not participate to the Rakuzan games and went to watch their game instead. She asked him about them, but she didn't get much informations out of it. Only a "It was interesting". And with the tone he used, she knew better than to ask again.

However, she did still have Tetsuya's number, so when Akashi refused to tell us more she contacted him directly. She learned about his new friend, Kagami Taiga, his team, how they had won against Kise Ryoto during a training game at the beginning of the school year, and passed the first round of the selections, beating Midorima Shintaro before facing a crushing defeat against Aomine Daiki. Kuroko was a very apathetic sounding young man, and yet she could hear the depressed tone his voice took when he talked about that defeat. She found it impressive however, beating Kise and Midorima like that, she had never really met them, only saw them playing back at the National nearly 3 years ago now, and on broadcasting, but watching on screen did not allow the same quality of analysis. She praised him and asked him to keep working hard and that she would see him at the Winter Cup, he asked if Shigehiro would be there and once again the girl could tell his voice was failling him. She would try to convince him, but she really didn't know.

The final was the the next day, Saturday, and as Amy and Akashi sat at their regular Friday shogi game she thought about what Tetsuya had told her about Daiki Aomine. Apparently he was very strong, sure "very strong" is probably no match for Akashi but would the Emperor not at least take part in the final match ?

"Are you going to be playing tomorrow ?" She asked, and without raising her eyes from the shogi board she felt his heterochromatic eyes pierce trough her.

"I'm deceived you feel the need to ask the question. Did you actually doubt or has hope over shadowed your reasoning once again?"

Amy flinched. Okay so he wouldn't be playing. She stayed silent, thinking the conversation was over but Akashi spoke again, he seems at disbelief that she actually considered the idea of him playing the next day and felt the need to find sense in her reasoning.

"What made you hope i would?" She could still feel his eyes on her but her head did not rise, she stared at the board in front of her. Having not made a move since she asked him her question.

"Well... An old classmate of your's is from Too Highschool right? Aomine Daiki. Tetsu said he was very strong and that he had literally crushed them as the inter high preliminaries. I wasn't able to find any broadcasts of his games though, so i can't really tell his abilities but... I thought maybe he'd be trouble for the team or maybe... Maybe you'd want to play against him."

Akashi stayed silent for a minute and when Amy cautiously looked up to him, though his face was as stoic as ever, his eyes looked angry. Akashi didn't like what he was feeling. There was multiple reason to his frustration, like the fact that she had stop playing their Shogi game. He could have also blamed how she thought he might want to play against an opponant as predictable and limited as Daiki, but he couldn't, since she didn't know how Aomine played. No, the reason of his frustration was something else, something else entirely.

"What is it with you and Tetsuya?"

Yes, that was what annoyed him. Ever since Amy had heard about the Interhigh all she ever talked about was how she wanted to see him play, asking Akashi what he saw druing their games and she has actually gone forward to contact the young man and what for ? Useless informations. He knew the feeling awakening in him was possesivity. And though he didn't like the feeling, he did not think it was wrong of him to feel that way. Because he is Akashi Seijuro, he is absolute and if decided she was his and his only, then she was. Simple. Amy shivered as his tone, she had not meant to anger him, but she was also surprised, she thought he would just say Aomine was no match and leave it at that. Why did he care about her contacting her childhood friend and his middle school classmate ? Plus it was fully logical she would contact him about the interhigh after seeing how broken he was playing basket at Teiko and she knew her twin would like to know too though he wouldn't dare asking. She soon felt anger build up inside herself as well. To ask such a question meant he really did not see all the bad he did. And she already knew he didn't think or care that what he did back then was wrong, she knew it, and yet she couldn't help the flow of words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't know ? Maybe he is my brother and I childhood friend? Maybe i want to see if he can finally play basket ball the way he like and have fun again, before you ruined it for him? Maybe i want to see if his acheivements can motivate my twin brother to play again ? You know, how he did before you toyed with him and his team so bad that he could not bare hearing about his favourite sport for over a year ?" She had stoop up as she talk, fists clunched and blood pulsing through her body.

Akashi watched silently, with his usual emotionless expression, as the girl slowly dropped her head down, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to escape her eyes as she thought about the state of her brother back then.

"Their weaknesses is none of my problem. And it shouldn't be of yours either. You're smart i had hoped you would be over this by now."

His voice was sharp, full of patronizing dissapointment. Amy looked up to him in surprise and felt a wave of so many different type of sadness washed over. She was sad thinking about what her Shigehiro and Tetsuya had gone through, sad because she felt like Sei was so far away, she finally thought she had made progress, that she and Akashi were getting closer, but suddenly it felt like she was back to square one. She was sad because she dissapointed him, too. That last one felt wrong, but it was the last strike that led to her tears breaking past the barrier of her heart and her eyes. Feeling them flod on her cheeks as Akashi watched her with a straight face she wiped them away, whispering a cuss word and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

She stopped in her tracks and his stone cold voice rose in the silence. She did not turn back to look at him and spoke with a strangled voice to the floor at her feet. "I don't feel like playing anymore today."

"You don't seem to understand." She heard the chair creak as he stood up and walked toward her. "I am absolute. And you..." He laid he hand on her shoulder. "... know better than not to listen, don't you?" Amy swallowed squeazing her eyes shut and pressing her lips together, repressing a squeak and fighting the instinctive urge she had to nod her head and obey. His grip on her shoulder tightened as his voice echoed, now closer to her ear. "So be good and sit back down." Amy shruddered.

"I won't be able to play right now anyways..." Her voice was trembling.

"I said ** _sit._** "

She opened her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath.

" _I won't repeat myself again_."

Giving in to survival instincts she nod and reluctantly made her way back to the chair and sat down ever so slowly. She did not look back at Akashi and prefered to lay her eyes on her hands which rested on her lap. She jumped slightly when intead of hearing Akashi sit in front of her she felt a delicate hand on her head, caressing her hair ever so slightly.

"Akashi what-" she tried to turn around to look at him but a firm hand on her shoulder warned her not to.

"Don't move." Amy nod and the hand on her shoulder relaxed. "You are very empathetic, and it may be a useful trait to have sometimes. So stand by me."

Amy's eyes widdened. The way the sentence was built was still arrogant and if she didn't know better it would have made her angrier. But she knew to see through that by now. What Akashi just said, in his own way, was that he was not deceived by her reaction, that empathy was not a flaw, that he understood the way she felt about his actions. He admitted he needed her by his side, he needed empathy and he was not against learning having feelings. And the softness of his voice and his hand in her hair made Amy think he was on the right path.

She was making progress.

Akashi had not changed his mind, Tetsuya and Shigehiro only had themselves to blame for their weakness. But for some reason, though for so long he believed empathy to be a weakness, the girl before him alwaysed seemed to turn it into strength. Akashi knew how to read people, analyze and know their next move and the next thing they would do, but Amy knew what they felt just as easily, and Akashi did not lie when he said that could be useful. It would definitely make things easier for him, like it did at gym that one time, without her the 3 seniors might have had a harder time recovering from their defeat, and might have had an harder time meeting his expectation during training.Yes, her character would definitely be of use to him, that comforted his idea from a few weeks ago: his attatchment for the girl was no weakness, it was strengh, a tool.


	7. Why do you think i'm training you?

Despite Kuroko not being there and Akashi not playing, Amy still followed Fuyu and Adase to the Inter High finals, hating canceling plan last minutes. Fuyu being Kotaro's sister, and no one being capacle to take back what Akashi granted, the three girls rode with the team to the tournament. Akashi had Amy sit with him at the far back, a shogi board in between the two of them. The two Hayama's were being really loud and as the brunette looked up at her opponent she found him sighing silently. 

"Why did you agree to bring us if you can't bear all the noise she makes?" She giggled slighty. 

Akashi looked at her plainly and designated the shogi board before them with a slight movement of his chin. Oh. Amy blushed. 

"You play shogi by yourself all the time though. And you are a better opponant to yourself than i am." 

"Don't state the obvious." He heard a little frustrated scoff and rose his eyes to meet hers. "I just enjoy it." Her blush deepened and Akashi's said enjoyment grew. 

"What if i hadn't come ?"

"Fuyu said it was the three of you. You don't cancel plans."

"Mr. Know it all..." Amy sigh. 

"I do." a chuckle escaped him as his eyes searched for hers, savouring every bit of her frustration and awaiting the feeling that was soon would take over her feature. "However that part of you is particularly predictable." The half scowled, half pout, blushing face she made, as if torned between being angry, being vexed and being embaressed, was hilarious to the young man. It was the whole opposite of his collected self, but he liked it. And it was so funny in fact that Akashi laughed. It was short lasting, and not that loud, but it was not a chuckle, it was an audible, melodious, laugh that drew the car silent. Amy saw Akashi's eyes widen, like everybody else's in the car.

"Sei-chan..." Reo started speaking in a loud voice and that was enough for Akashi to regain his composure and look at him with a icy glare, making the young man understand it would be better for him to stay quiet. This one turned to their latest recruit Chihiro Mayuzumi who Akashi had but just recently convinced to join the club, He was basically Kuroko 2.0 and Fuyu took a really long time to notice he was even there. Actually she literally sat on him thinking his seat was empty and stumbled to the ground when she realized it wasn't, in front of a bewildered Adase who, to be fair, had not seen him either, but at least she didn't make a fool of herself. Akashi was proud, however, because Amy noticed the boy like he was not the shadow he was supposed to be. He knew he was right when he spoke about the potential he saw in her. Of course, Akashi was always right.

His eyes turned back toward the said girl and were greeted with a tender smile and hopeful eyes. He tilted his head to look outside the car window in an unbothered attitude. 

"Keep playing."

The girl hummed happily and they resumed their game.

They arrived to the tournament shortly, after a short talk Fuyu and Adase made their way to the bleachers inside, Amy was about to follow but a voice stopped her. Akashi had told her to follow him and as she turned toward her two friends who nod to her, as if to say they understood she had to go, when what Amy was hoping for was an excuse to go with the two of them, not comfortable with the idea of being alone with the team, knowing full well that Akashi would test her analytical skills for his own enjoyment. And it was partly true. Except it was not for his own enjoyment, well not only. Akashi liked to get people to do things for him, because doing everything himself would not be interesting. He led her and the team to the locker room reserved for them and sat the brunette at a desk in front of a laptop and handing her a pair of headphones. 

"You're going to analyze some of the teams games and build a strategy for the team." He stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world. 

Amy's eyes widen and the Rakuzan teams members voices rose. 

"WHAT?"

"Right now ? We're playing the second match! It's in like two hours!"

"She can't get it done by then!" 

Amy turned back toward them as they spoke before quickly turning back to the screen with an embarassed look on her face. The boys were already getting changed. She turned back to Akashi who looked at her expectantly, the hand holding the headphones still extended to her. 

"Can't you?" 

She bit her lips in angusih but grabbed the headset and turned toward the screen, pressing play and speeding up the video. She was surprised Aomine Daiki was in none of them, but came to the conclusion he wouldn't be playing today. From what Tetsuya had said Aomine had lost his passion for basket ball years back, he rarely played. She thought he would since it was Rakuzan and they were worthy opponants but she had be wrong, she didn't know the guy enough to pull any kind of judgment. Maybe if she met him she could. For now she had to focused on what Akashi asked her to do. On average, with the time stopping as often as it does in basket ball, a game lasts about 2hours. By speeding up the video to focus on specific moves Amy mannaged to go through about 3 games in two hours, giving her about 15minutes left to explain her strategy to the boys. When she took of the headphone with a sigh and sat up, the boys stopped what they were doing in the span of a second to turn toward her. Akashi, sitted gracefully in a chair in the corner of the room, watched her as she laid her hand flat on the table, watching the team with determined eyes.

"Alright, listen." Her voice was firm and drew an haughty smile from Akashi's lips. He had come a long way with her already. 

Once her explanation finished Amy looked up at the older boys in front of her, some looking a bit astonished and she wondered if they understood what she said, a part of her thought that if they didn't they really had not purpose being there in the first place. 

"Got it?" She asked a bit forcefully and the the team nodded and smiled, Hayama complimenting how quick she was. All Amy did was look at them blankly. Akashi openned his mouth to say something but Amy beat him to it. 

"If you have time to talk, you have time to warm-up. You can head out now."

Wide eyes stared at her and she stared back. She rose a brow at the silence and the team nodded and left. She could swear she heard Nebuya said he felt like he "saw Akashi for a second". The remark made her blink a few times, her brown eyes going back to their regular softness as she turned to the red hair boy now standing up, making his way toward her. She slumped to her feet, back against one of the locker and sigh deeply. Hiding her head in her arms as they rest on her knees. Akashi sat on the bench in front of her. He extended his hand in a motion to pat her head, somehow wanting to praise her for what she just did but his movement stopped when he heard her mumbling. 

"This going the wrong way around... I was suppose to bring Sei back... and now i'm becoming like you..."

The room grew silent for a few minutes before Akashi's voice rose. Plain yet soft. 

"You know he'll only come if i'm about to lose right?" 

Amy nodded silently, not raising her head. Akashi knealed in front of her, resting his hand in her hair. 

"Then why do you think i'm training you?"

Amy's head jolt back up at the unexpected statement. Did he want her to defeat him? She was about to ask the question when Akashi sigh and stood up. 

"I know how badly you want him back. I don't believe it will work but it doesn't matter, it is an entertaining challenge and both outcomes are satisfactory. Whether you beat me or not, you'll stay by my side, won't you?"

Akashi had his back to her as he spoke and Amy stumbled to her feet. Was that how he felt ? 

"Akashi I-" She could not continue as he truned to her, with that unreadable face of his, cutting her short.

"Let's go watch how well your plan is going to do." 

The sentence was barely finished that he was opening the door for them to exit, she was still at the center of the room but he waited patiently, holding the door for her. She smiled slightly, Akashi had his manners, in every circonstences. She stopped in the door way in front of him, shooting him a confident smile. 

"You know it's going to work." 

"I do." He smiled back at her and Amy's heart skipped a beat. She turned back quickly and walked in front of him making her way to the upstairs bleachers curssing the irregularity of her heartbeat. That was not okay. She had not meant to develop feelings with Akashi, that was not what was supposed to happen. She fancied finding a way for both of them to live in harmorny again, she knew they use to when he was young, before what happened in middle school. She was too young to understand they were two different people back then, but she could feel the shift in his behaviour and she had gotten use to it, she could do it again. Amy curssed herself again, she was envisaging this as if she was going to be by his side forever, that was nonsense, they were highschoolers. And wether it was one personality or another, he was Akashi Seijuro, he had no business getting caught up with a girl like her with his social status. She shook her head, thinking about such things was useless at the moment. Her goal for now was to free Sei from his mental prison. Convince him that this part of him isn't all powerfull and that he is aloud to come out too. She had to focus on that. She'll see what to do from that point onwards, with Sei's output. When they joined Fuyu and Adase in the bleachers Fuyu was talking in onomatopeia of the previous match, something about how it made "paf" and "slam" and "boom", Adase trying to put actual words on these exclamations but knowing too little about basketball too succeed. Amy sat on Adase's right and Akashi followed. She was asked what too so long and Amy explained that she had to watch a few basket ball games of the other team to create a strategy for the following match. Her two friends eyes widenned. 

"You mean he made you build a strategy from scratch in 2hours ?" Fuyu exclaimed pointing her finger at Akashi. Adase slowly lowered her friend's hand with an apologetic smile. 

"I know little about basketball but last game lasted for nearly 2 hours, how did you find the time to watch and study multiple of them?" She aked turning to Amy who rub the back of her head embarassingly. 

"Well i... um... sped it up ?"

"So you mean they are going to play with a strategy on the go ? I mean i don't doubt that they're strong but still they need to be structured!" At Fuyu's exclamation Amy laughed to hide her discomfort when Akashi's voice rose, firm and plain as he watched the player getting ready on the court before them. 

"They are. You don't have to worry. Amy did great." 

"How do you know that already ? They haven't even played yet!" the blonde's voice rang loud again and Akashi closed his eyes, a soft self sufficient smile finding its way up his lips as Amy spoke with a giggle. 

"Because he's always right." She turned toward Akashi with a wink. "Aren't you, Mr. Emperor?"

Akashi opened his eyes, staring intensly at the court and offered a slight nod. He kind of enjoyed the nickname.


	8. Bus Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Akashi is becoming "softer" but to be fair "Bokushi" (the one in control during the main part of the anime) is not a heartless monster, it's visble toward the end of the rakuzan match and when he resurffaces by common accord with the sweeter part of Akashi ("Oreshi" who's in control most of the time in his backstory). They have different personalities but Bokushi, once he made piece with his other half, is nicer. Because Akashi's two personalities accept one another as equally real and deserving. Akashi Seijuro is the two of them and it isnt a good and an evil. Bokusi didn't appear after the altercation with Murasakibara, it is explicitely said that the both of them always shared that body equally before, depending on the situation and Bokushi only fully took over because Oreshi convince himself he was not worthy of being Akashi Seijuro because he was not strong enough to always win, he only comes out because he is confronted to the fact that Bokushi can't always win either, which helps him accept that they are both equal.
> 
> So yeah that's that! Akashi will keep having that very selfassured, haughty and authoritarian behaviour and personality, which might end up making him somewhat toxic, but i won't write him as cruel and heartless, because he just isn't like that. 
> 
> (thi was supposed to be much shorter but once i start talking about his character analysis i can't stop myself hehe)

It was no surprise when Rakuzan won the inter-high tornament. However Amy was still very happy. During their match the team had followed her instructions and everytime something she had said to do worked out even better than they expected they would turn to where she was in the bleachers, offering her a thumbs up and a smile that made her giddy. Amy had a strong need for approval, Akashi knew that and used it to his advantage many times before. Once the closing ceremony was over, the team congratulated her energetically and Akashi had to ask the players to calm down as Eikichi was holding an overwhelmed Amy up in the air, who was not at ease but did not find the strenght to say anything. She left out a releived sigh when her feet were finally back on the ground, lifting her head to offer Akashi a thankful smile she noticed he was no even looking their way anymore, making his way to a group of journalist that had asked to interview him earlier on. The team, followed by Adase and Fuyu, made their way back to their bus, while Amy and her irrepresible curiosity and admiration for the captain stayed behind, staring at him from far enough that the journalist would not be bothered by her, yet close enough that she would hear the conversation.

"Why did you decide not to participate in the tournament ?" A journalist inquired. 

Akashi answered with his usual matter of fact tone: 

"If i had victory would have been certain which would have not been entertaining. Of course i had faith in my team but the interhigh is not an end goal, only a preselection to the WinterCup."

"Does that mean you will play during the WinterCup?"

"Certainly."

Amy huffed silently as he dissmissed the journalists. She expected those answers but, to be fair, she did not think he would be that straight forward with the media. She watched the ground before her while thinking and slowly rose her head when feets entered her visual range, finding with no surprise Akashi now standing before her. 

"You're so full of yourself it's angering." She said narrowing her eyes at him. 

"I only answered their questions honestly." 

Amy grunted and turned in the direction of the bus, Akashi following. She stopped in her track when she felt something plot on her head, she turned her eyes to the young man beside her and this one non-chalantly ruffled her hair. 

"You did great today, as expected." He spoke his word with same neutral voice he always had. 

Amy's cheeks reddened as her eyes dropped to the ground. 

"What's with petting my head all the time..." she mumbled. 

"Because you remind me of a puppy." 

"EXCUSE ME?" Amy's voice was louder than she had planned it to be as she looked up at him abruptly. He had said that so plainly, like it was the most obvious thing, which is the way he always talks, but still, it was annoying. 

Akashi walked past her, answering as he walked toward the bus. 

"You're eager to learn, you crave approval and you have a puppy like look on your face when you are confused." Amy followed him him dragging her feet and mumbling cuss words. "And you follow me everywhere very obediently." 

"Doesn't everyone do that though?" 

"Other people ask why and then follow. You don't ask any questions. You have utter faith in me." 

Amy stayed quiet for until the bus was but a few steps away before coming to a realisation. 

"Wait, does that mean I'm YOUR puppy?" She was not happy about it. 

Akashi did not answered, but found her reaction really entertaining. 

"Hey!" She called him again as he was about to enter the bus. He passed the doors without looking back at her and she followed. "Fuck you Akashi." 

It escaped her mouth before her brain could make out that they were in fact on the bus by now and that everybody could hear that last line. Small gasps escaped the spectators lips and she pressed hers together as the emperor slowly turned his head toward her. She shuddered from the icy gaze that laid on her, unable to repressed a mouse like squeak. 

"I'm giving you 2 seconds to apologize. If you don't you'll get off this bus and get back to Kyoto on your own." 

If his voice could cut Amy would have been in pieces by now. She felt as if she had shrinked sizes, like she was an actual mouse now. It did not take her 2 seconds to apologized. In the blink of an eye she was bowing low, muttering excuses. There was no answers and she did not dare move. After what felt like 5 long minutes Akashi's voice rose again, but it felt further away. 

"Don't just stand there, sit down." 

Amy's eyes rose to see Akashi sitted at the back of the bus. Was he really asking her to ask his forgiveness down on the floor? Amy was about to kneel down when Eikichi and Kotaro wheezed, Reo and Fuyu burst out laughing, Adase and Chihiro being the only one polite enough to feel pity for the young girl. Akashi bit his cheeks to keep himself from laughing, this was way too entertaining. No matter of smart she could be, she really was the only one that would not only misunderstood his words but also follow this misundertood order without a second thought. Amy looked around in confusion and shame before looking back at the emperor sitted in front of her at 5 sits row of back of the vehicule. She could see that amusement and mochery had reached his eyes. 

"Not on the floor you idiot. There." 

He designated row of sits he was settled on, which were the only places left in the bus. Though even if any other place was available, she clearly was not in postion to refuse anything to Akashi right now. Well no one was ever in position to refuse anything to Akashi but after what just happen she especially wasn't. Amy was so ashamed that tears threatened to fall. She walked all the way to the back of the bus, not lifting her eyes from the floor, and when she arrived by him he had taken the sit by the right window and expected her to sit next to him. She did just think about how she was not in position to refuse anything to him, but she could not let him see her state right now, as the tears had finally passed her eyes. She'd rather have him angry at her for misbehaving than deceived by her weak composure. So since the back row of the bus was made of five sits, connecting one side to the other, she decided to sit on the far left, as far from him as possible. The bus started and chatter rose as she shield away from Akashi's eyes, resting her head on the window, her hair hiding her eyes enough that he would not see her expression. Akashi lifted a brow at her behaviour and called to her, in a frim voice low enough that other people in the bus wouldn't hear, but not low enough to be considered a whisper. She did not answer and he saw her fists on her lap clench the fabric of her skirt. He called again. No answered. Annoying. Akashi being ignored ? There was no way he would let that slide. He shifted and closed the three sits distance between them, earning a whimper from the brunette when she felt him settle by her side. 

"Look at me." His voice was as authoritarian as it always is. The girl shook her head. "Don't make me repeat myself." He was only greeted with silence and stillness. Akashi didn't like that. She was ignoring him, ignoring his orders and denying him the enjoyment he had just experienced. His hand rougly reached for her jaw and he turned her head abruptly toward him. His eyes met hers and he could see wet lines running down her cheeks. She quickly looked away. Akashi had that image of a puppy flash through his head again. "When i say something, you do what i say." He felt the girl's jaw clench under his finger and let go, exhaling silently and fixing a point in front of him, thinking. "I still have a lot of work to do with you." He saw the girl gulp on the side of his visual range. There were a few minutes of silence where the girl kept her eyes on her lap before the red-head spoke again. "Are you actually blaming me for how you ridiculized yourself?" The girl pinched her lips and shook her head. "Good, because it was your own misunderstanding." The girl nodded.

"I'm sorry... You must find me ridiculous and stupid... i'm too ashamed to work the courage to say anything, or even look at you..." the girl murmured in a hoarse voice, one that repressed to many sobs. "i'm sorry i'm dumb please don't get mad..."

-That wouldn't do- Akashi thought. If he wanted to build her into something useful and offer her the capacities she desired, she needed to listen to him and do what he says. If she was scared of him getting mad everytime she made a mistake and ashamed everytime people judge her behaviour, then she would not take any initiatives, so she wouldn't actually make any long lasting progress. Akashi considered his options for a few seconds, more than enough for his quick intellect. Amy's knowledge do come in handy in this situation. When people are scared or ashamed they need comfort, at least that's what he understood through her. Akashi carefully passed his arm above the girl's shoulders and by posing his hand on the opposite side of her head, guided her to lean against him. She tensed up for a second but did not oppose any resistance and as he dragged his finger through her hair, he felt her breathing settle down. A few minutes passed in silence and once she seemed sufficiently relaxed Akashi answered her worries. 

"You misunderstood something. It's fine. We'll work on that." Amy did not answer, she barely listened actually, surprised by how comfortable this position was. "I must admit, it was endearing however." When those words reached her ears however, she blush and was once again amazed how Akashi managed to say such nice things with such a detached voice. The sound of his voice seemed to have now fully broken the spell she was put under. She tried to sit up but as soon as he felt her move, Akashi held her in place firmly. "Don't move."

"But-"

He cut her off before she could formulate anymore words "It doesn't matter."

"You don't even know what i was about to say!" The girl whined. Akashi looked down at her.

"Of course I know. You were going to ask what if the others see us like that. A useless question, because it doesn't matter. I am absolute. I accomplish what i want."

Amy let out an annoyed huff. "And right now you want me not to move..." She voiced the unsaid part of his thoughts. Once he was sure she would not try to escape him his hold on her relaxed and he started combing her hair with his finger again. Soft touches clashing with the straightness of his expression. He had not lost his composure even once. The brunette's spoke again, voice softer and weaker than before: "Is it okay if i fall asleep?" Akashi's eyes dropped back down again to look at the girl whose head he hold to his chest, a bit below his shoulder.

"By all means, go ahead."

Amy smiled and murmured a thanks, soon drifting to sleep, the calm and unphased heart beat of the Emperor slowly calming her fast and irregular one.

Amy woke up a about a quarter an hour before they reached the school, slowly opening her eyes. She was about to move when she realized there was a weight on her head that wasn't there when she fell asleep. She gave a side glance to the window of the bus which reminded her of the position she was in. Akashi's arm was over her shoulders, folded so that his hand hold her to his chest. The new weight was Akashi, asleep, head resting on hers. Her senses seem to suddenly become aware of his presence. The warmth of his body, the sweetness of his smell, the way he breathed in her hair, sending shivers down her spine. She knew she would need to wake him up soon, because they were approaching their destination. But she didn't want to just suddenly move and wake him up abruptly either, that would be rude, especially when he's the one who's let her sleep like this. She slowly moved her arm reaching to tug at his shirt, softly calling his name. The young man grunted and shifted a bit but in the opposite way than the one intended. He pushed her deeper into his chest, his right hand reacching for the one holding on his clothes while he nuzzeled into her hair, breathing in deeply. The gesture was so adorable Amy thought she would cry. She almost gave up on the idea of waking him up, knowing he would return to his much more composed and emotionless self but they would be arriving soon now so she didn't have much of a choice. She spoke a bit louder this time trying to wiggle her hand out of his grasp. With a long exhalation that tickled Amy's head all the way down her neck, the captain arose and as soon as the weight of his head was lifted of hers Amy sat up to look at him. 

There are moments in life where a few seconds feel like an eternity, like time has stopped, yet when the clock starts again one feels that eternity was too short. This was one of these moments. Akashi, not yet properly awake, held Amy's hand in his while his other one still rested in her hair. Her mouth was agapped as she looked for words but the eyes looking at her took her breath away. Akashi's eyes fluttered a few time, chasing away the sleep. In a matter of seconds the eyes fixing Amy's were back to being impenetrable, yet still as hypnotic. Akashi was fully concious now but he did not budge. He did not want to, there was something else he wanted to do. And Akashi's wants, Akashi's will, were absolute. Amy finally managed to make a sound but it was cut off by something that made her eyes go wide. Akashi had leaned in and kissed her lips and all the girl could do was stand there stunned. When he pulled away, he let go of her lips, hand and head all at the same time, his face was as unreadable as ever, so much that Amy wondered if it might have been a dream. The bus came to a stop and Akashi stood up, awaiting for the students before him to exit before following. Amy did not move right away, actually she zoned out for a second, her brain running at full speed until a voice rose from the other side of the bus. 

"Ogi-chan ! You comin'?" 

It was Fuyu, as energized as ever. Amy stuttered an affirmative answer as she stood up and hurried out of the bus.


	9. Confession

The next day, Sunday, Amy spent on drowning herself in homeworks and learning about diverse things, anything that could keep her from thinking about what happened on Saturday evening. She didn't know how she would react upon seeing him on Monday, even less how she'll handle being alone with him for their Shogi game on Tuesday and she did not want to think about it. She actually managed to keep herself busy enough, motivated by the urge of denial, to forget about it until the one accountable for the unsettling event was right there in front of her. She was walking down the corridor on the way to her class, eyes on the book she held in front of her, an Harui Murakami novel she had dived in the day before as an escape from her current reality. And maybe she escaped a little too much because she did not see the young man who emerged from a corner, walking forward with a straight posture and his head held high. She stumbled backwards her book slipping out of her hand as she bumped into him, bowing and apologyzing before she even looked up to see who it was.

"Amy, look where you're walking." he said as he picked up the book and upon seeing the red hair entering her visual range at the same time as the voice reached her ears she jumped slightly. She rose from her bow as he stood up, watching the book cover closely before handing it back to her. "It's a great book, tell me when you're done with your reading, we'll discuss it." Amy reached for the book and held it against her chest, bowing her head slightly again as she studdered a thank you and a word of agreement about the book -not that it was necessary since Akashi's words were statements and not questions-. 

She heard him walk away and she soon followed. She let out a relived sigh as she sat down at her desk. Their was no change in the Emperor's behaviour and it somehow made her comfortable. He wouldn't remind her of the kiss, so she could act like it never happened and everything would be fine.

Morning classes went by swimmingly and when lunch time came by, as soon as class was over, Amy's phone chimed. She unlocked it absent mindlessly before frowning at the notification. "Unknown sent 1 attachment.". She watched the phone number closely but did not recognize it and she knew for a fact she had not given her number to anyone she had not saved in her phone either. She openned the message apprehensively now. The image took sometimes to download so all she saw at first was a winking smiley face which made her frown deepen. Suddenly the image pop up and Amy's jaw drop. She truned around to look at Akashi who was standing up by his desk, putting away his supply in his school bag. The abrupt movement made his gaze travel to her starttled face. 

"What is it ?" 

She turned back to her phone, shades of crimson finding their way to her cheeks. She was staring at the picture in dibelief when her phone was suddenly snapped out of her hands. She looked up panicked to see Akashi beside her, now looking for himself since she had denied him an answer. It was a picture taken during their bus ride back from the Interhigh. A picture of both of them, sound asleep in the back of the vehicule. Amy watched Akashi's reaction carefully and with intense worry. She saw his brows twitch slightly before he typed something in her phone, which took considerably long, and handing it back to her. 

"I'll have a talk with Reo." On that note he turned around and left the room. Amy watched him go wondering at the same time whether Akashi was bothered and whether their senpai was going to be okay. A very giddy voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"So I get it Mibuchi-senpai sent you the picture ?" said a giggling Fuyu. 

Amy stood up in distress and looked at her friend with slight anger.

"So that was you!" 

"There, there. Hayama-chan did give him your number, but it was all Mibuchi-senpai's idea." Adase spoke softly, laying a hand on Amy's shoulder. "You guys do look really cute on that picture." 

The brunette whined: "Ryoki-san please not you too..." 

"What's the matter Ogi-chan ? Isn't it a nice memory?" Fuyu asked. She sounded so confused and innocent that Amy almost forgave her on the spot.

"It's embarassing..."

"What did Akashi-san say, Ogiwara-san? You look pale." Adase was the first to bring up the matter and Amy swallowed a lump at the back of her throat. 

"That he was going to have a talk with Mibuchi-senpai." 

Fuyu cocked her head to the side. "Is he mad ?"

"Most likely? How much, only Mibuchi-senpai state after practive this evening will say." Amy sighed. 

"OH ! Should we go see then ?" the young girl's answer had only awoken more interest and energy the blonde and Adase let out a sigh. 

"I'm not sure this is something to be excited about..."

"It isn't."

"Oh come on you two !" Fuyu took both of her friend by the arm. "It'll be fun!" And with that she dragged them both along with her to their usual lunch spot. Though the last input was not pleasing, Amy had at least hoped it put an end to the conversation. It didn't. Worse even, the one who brought the subject back up was not even Fuyu, but Adase.

"You know Ogiwara-san, you're realtionship with Akashi-san is strange." She started as soon as they sat down. "One minute he was threatening you to throw you off the bus and the other one you're... well you know, close." 

Amy blushed again and cleared her throat in an atempt to regain her composure. She decided to purposely guide the subject on a more general note, rather than her personal relationship with the Emperor. 

"It doesn't really matter how close one can be to him, though. One just does not talk back to Akashi." 

"He was so scary at that moment ! But still though ! I can't believe you almost kneeled!" Fuyu burst out laughing and Amy looked down at her food. Adase gave her a pityfull look before putting a hand on Fuyu's arm to snap her out of her giggling fits and designate their friend by a sign of the head. Fuyu's laughter died and a guilty looked appeared on her face. "Oh... Ogi-chan i'm sorry, i didn't mean to mock you or be mean!" Amy looked up at her with an apologetic smile, telling her it was okay and that she wasn't mad. "That's a relief ! To be fair, if anything, I think i was really cute ! Like a puppy!" Fuyu added, hoping to make amend but realizing a bit to late that she had leaped backward, earning a groan from Amy who now hid her face in her hand and a facepalm from Adase. "Oops... Wrong words? I swear i didn't mean it in a bad way!" Fuyu kept clumsily apologizing for a bit which ended up making her two other friends giggle and as soon as Amy's laughter reached her ears she sigh in relief. 

The conversation moved to something else, but speaking of Akashi, Amy remembered he typed something in her phone before giving it back to her. She decided to check, thinking she might be able to evaluate his degree of annoyance through the answer he texted to Reo, since it appeared to have been more than a word or two. However when the conversation opened there was no answer. Amy noticed that at the top of the screen, the name "Mibuchi Reo" had replaced the Unknown number; She was about to leave it at that, thinking maybe she wrongly percieved time or that he didn't know how her phone model worked, but when she exit the specifit conversation and arrived on the page showing the list of her latest ones, the name at the top was not Mibuchi Reo, like logic would have expected. It was a new contact, a contact she didn't have in her phone before. She opened the conversation to see that the picture was sent from her phone to that number. A number of emotions washed over her -surprise, confusion, embarassment...- before finally settling on amusement as she read the name of the contact again. "The Emperor". Akashi had entered his contact in her phone under the name "The Emperor". A laugh escaped her lips and she had to repress it by slapping her hand over her mouth as Adase and Fuyu looked at her inquisitively. Amy excused herself between fits of giggles, pushing her phone back into her pocket as she resumed eating. 

Lunch break was soon to be over and the three girls made their way back to class. Upon entering the class her eyes found Akashi, already sitted at his own desk and working on what she assumed were homeworks. She parted with her friends sitting at the opposite end of the classroom and made her way to her desk. She plopped herself down on the chair and turned her head toward Akashi whose face had already risen from his notebook. 

"I knew you liked that nickname." She offerred him a proud smile. 

His eyes dropped back down to the sheets before him, filling up a few answers. The list of exercises would take about an hour, for an average Rakuzan student, she bet it would take Akashi about twenty minutes.

"Use it mindfully." 

"Yes, sir!" She giggled and he was about to tell her to be mindful of that one too, but she spoke before he could. "How's Mibuchi-senpai?" Her voice was light but he could tell she was honestly curious.

"He's fine." a slight smile forming on his lips as he looked back at the girl in front of him "For now at least." He earned an half amuse and half worried chucklefrom the brunette. 

As he filled in the last answer of the homework and closed his textebook she inquired. "Say, Akashi, how long did it take you to finish the homework ?" 

"Why? You want to make that a competition too?" 

When she touched her chin Akashi could tell by the look in her eyes she was only pretending to think. 

"No, I just want to know. For analytical purposes."

"About 30 minutes?" He saw surprise flash through her eyes before she frowned and looked at him inquiringly, leaning forward slightly. 

"What got you so distracted?" The curiousity in her voice came with a slight hint of worry that stirred up his feelings. 

"Perceptive. Good job." If they were not in class he would definitely pet her head again, but he had manners. 

"That's not an answer." She pouted at him with worried eyes, watching his own expectantly. 

"Wait for me after practice and i'll tell you." 

As if on queu the students were called to stand up and the professor entered the class. She did not have time to reply but the glimps he catched of her eyes before she stood up and turned to the board were enough to affirm that she'd be there.

Amy was everything but bothered when Fuyu reminded Adase and her of "their" plan of going to see Mibuchi's state at tonight's basketball practice. She was already supposed to wait for Akashi, so at least she would not be alone. Adase and her would study together while Fuyu was at her volleyball practice and they would head over to the basketball gymnasium once she was done. 

Practice had been very satisfying for Akashi that day, much less for Mibuchi. Akashi had gone ahead and left to clean and change while the rest of the team was cleaning the gym. Well, Mibuchi was cleaning the gym, as part of his punishment, and the others stayed for moral support. 

"Sei-chan is so mean..." Whined the long black hair man. 

"Reo-nee you asked for it at this point!" Kotaro shouted, joining Eikichi who had been laughing for the past five minutes. 

"He has it on his phone though..." Reo pouted. 

The laughter stopped. 

"HE WHAT?"

"Well he showed it to me to confront me about it... Which mean he downloaded it. Do you think he'll keep it?"

Hayama laughed: "No way, it's Akashi we're talking about." 

"I don't know, the girl seems pretty special to him you know..." The tall tanned man stated.

"I think he's mad out of ethics." continued Reo. "I think he likes it." 

A voice rose behind them, earning a scream out of Reo and Kotaro.

"I do. If i didn't you'd be dead where you stand, you being concious is proof enough." Akashi threw the keys of the gym to his victim, who barely caught them, before turning away. The three men watching him leave with wides eyes and open mouth. "Hurry up and close, you should already be done by now." 

Akashi reached the door at the same moment Fuyu Adase and Amy arrived. He stepped to the side to let the first two enter and the last one stepped aside on the other side of the exit. As soon as he passed the door she followed him with a questionning look. It pleased the young man how no words were said, how she just instinctively followed his will. They walked up to the side of the gym and Amy wondered why they had to go so far, stepping out of ears reach made sense but out of sight seemed a little extreme.

She only had a second to worry about how serious the issue might be for Akashi to lead her that far because, as soon as they made the turn that hid them from any nosy friend, her breath was taken away by hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her against the wall. She had squeezed her eyes as a startle reflex and when they shot back open one hand had left her shoulder to rest on the wall behind her and Akashi was dangeroudly close.

"You really must have an unmovable trust in me to just follow me to the back of a building after what happened last Saturday."

Amy's eyes went wider than they already were and she turned red for plenty of reasons. Embarassed by the situation, the closeness of Akashi, the blind trust she did give him, the memory of the bus ride and the fact that it had slipped out of her head through the day, as if it was but only a dream. 

"Perhaps have you forgotten?" 

He leaned in closer and a whimper escaped her mouth. She was about to shake her head no but lips found their way onto her before she could. Akashi pulled away a few seconds later watching her closely. She was looking down and was taking in shaky breaths. 

How Akashi could convey and stir so much emotions while being impassible, she didn't know.

The fact is, Amy was torn between so many questions that it was hard to stay calm. How did she get here when her goal arriving at this school was to bring him down? What did this mean to him ? To her ? Could she have feelings for him while wanting Seijuro to be free too? Would he expect her to give up on freeing Seijuro and be content with half of the man she was in love with? Amy's eyes rose to meet his as she realised what her train of thoughts at led her to. She inconciously yet very straight forwardly admitted it. She was in love with Akashi Seijuro. All of him. And now that her brain exposed it so undeniably, there was no turning back. But she didn't know if she could face it right now. And so she tried to change the subject, ignore what just happened. Her hands rose to push on his chest as if to recreate some distance between them, a useless effort.

"What is it that was distracting you at lunch?" Her voice was quieter and less steady than she wished. 

How Amy could be so insightful and yet so clueless at time like this, he didn't know.

He also wanted to test how long it would take her to realize and admit to herself the reason of his distraction if he didn't tell her. So he went for another kiss, staring at her straight in the eyes once he pulled away again. He saw the girl finally connect the dots. 

"Have I made myself clear?" 

The young woman stammered on her words and Akashi waited for her to recollect herself, his eyes not leaving her even a second. 

"Will... Will you kiss me again if i say "no" ?" Her voice was weak and shy as she tried to sound a little confident. Akashi found it endearing, how much effort it took her to speak these cocky words. He brought his lips back closer, a centimeter away. 

"I'd kiss you again no matter the answer."


	10. A 3AM idea

Amy had to keep herself from screaming into her pillow has she rolled around in her bed. How ? Why? What? She still couldn't process what had happen a couple hours ago.

> _"I like you." Akashi had said, looking straight into her eyes, without a once of embarassement. Amy stuttered, red and confused, so many questions going through her mind that she couldn't process any proper thoughts. "You'll be going out with me from now on." She blinked a few time and whispered an "okay" before having time to think about it. "You can go home now.". The girl only nod her head, bowing slightly before walking away._

Laying in bed now, she was annoyed. He didn't "ask her out", he just stated that this was how it was going to be because he decided so. She did accept, it's true, but still! And dismissing her like this was a business meeting too! Sure he was always like this but this was a particular situation wasn't it? But she didn't put up a fight either so the blame wasn't only on him. She was weak for him, she couldn't deny it anymore. She liked him too, and she didn't know what to do with that information. She was scared it meant giving up on Seijuro, which she refused. She was going to get her best friend back, lover or not. She wished she could say she only liked him because she saw Seijuro through him but it would have been a lie. But Akashi knew all this. He knew she would not give in until his two personality were in cohesion again. That's why he was training her. He wanted to see her fullpotential, he didn't believe she'd ever beat him, he didn't believe anyone could ever beat him, but he couldn't deny that if there was a single chance she could, it would be interesting. As a matter of fact training her was interesting, entertaining even. He was learning about a new type of feelings, like wanting to make someone happy, and about her, who everytime he thought he saw right through, would manage to surprise him again. It was like she was so simple and honest and yet so complicated and mysterious, without actually trying to be.

Shigehiro could tell something had been off with his sister the past couple of weeks and it seemed to get worse by the day. He tried to confront her about it but she kept avoiding the subject and at this point she was avoiding him. He was looking for something they could reconect over, something he could use to spend time with her and get her to talk. He had an idea, but it was not easy to do. He had been contemplating it for a while now however, and the way she worked hard, facing her weaknesses and fears made him want to do the same. After all, she was partialy fighting for him too, so he owned it to her as well. He looked under his bed and pulled out a basket ball, twirling it in his hands a few times. It had been years since he played and everytime he'd see it he would think back on that final game in middle school, but he knew he couldn't let it hold him back any longer. After Amy had talked to him about the inter-high, her strategy for the game, her analysis of the players... He had realized how much he missed it. And it was a good idea for a much needed twin bonding session. The ball under his arm he made his way to her room and knocked. Upon hearing the knock Amy got up from her bed, taking a deep breath to regain some of her composure before going to open it. She was not surprised to see her brother in front of it at all, but her eyes widenned when she saw what he holded in his hands. She looked up to him looking for words but he spoke first.

"Do you wanna come play a bit ?"

A smile spread across her face as she nodded excitingly and went to grab a jacket. A few minutes later they were on the street basket court of their neighbourhood, Amy watching Shighehiro throw the ball into the hoop with a smile. He suddenly passed the ball to her and she struggled to catch it.

"C'mon ! Try it!"

"Shige you know i'm bad at sport..."

"You're good at analyzing basketball aren't you?"

"Well yeah but I'm all brain, you're the one with physical skills! Mom and Dad devided it having twins really."

"Hey does that me i'm stupid ?"

She answered by poking her tongue out and threw the ball back at him. He caught it and bounced it on the pavement a few times.

"You know, Amy," He shot and the ball went right in. "I might be stupid, but i can tell when something's up with my twin sister." He walked to grab the ball that was down under the net as Amy lowered her head, eyes on the ground before her. Shigehiro made his way to the bench and dropped down next to her. "So what's up? You've been acting all weird and avoiding me these past few days, what happened? Did Akashi do something to you?" She stayed silent and exhaled deeply. "C'mon you can tell me."

"It's... Where do I start..." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to structure her speech. "It had been strange for sometimes... We got... closer? Much closer. He is training me to see if i can defat him..."

"He's what?" Her brother's voice was loud and confused.

"It's complicated... Akashi... Akashi has a split personality."

"A what?"

"There's two Akashi's in there... Something happened in middle school... And the old Akashi i knew gave up... I think he doesn't feel worthy of being Akashi Seijuro, because he almost lost once and he received an education that gives no place for failure... So they switched..."

"I... I don't really understand but... if he received that "no losing" education, why would he train you to beat him?" He was trying his best to understand the situation and Amy was incredibly grateful for that.

"Well for starters he doesn't really think i'll manage, but he wants to see how far i can go. And well... If i do manage to beat him, I'll reach my goal, I'll reach Sei, show him that he's just as worthy as his other personality... That they're a whole. Two side of the same coin."

"But why would he give you the opportunity to get the other back, if he had to take over because they were losing?"

They were arriving to the point in the conversation that was confusing to Amy but would make more sense to her brother. The young girl felt that the roles were about to switch and feared her brother's reaction, but she had to be honest, she really couldn't find a good way out of this.

"Because... Because i want to see Sei again... I don't want him to stay stuck in his mind, dwelling over his weaknesses... It makes me sad to know he's like that..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Shigehiro stood up from the bench in a hurry. "He's giving you the opportunity to get his other half to come back, because he knows it would make you happy?"

Amy blushed.

"I mean, if you put it bluntly... I guess? I never really thought of it like that..."

"Sounds pretty straight forward to me!" Her twin was getting agitated and she pinched her lips knowing the worse was to come. "How much closer did you get for something like that to happen?"

"Well... About that..." Amy trailed off and silence settle between them. She looked up to him and he was watching her expectently, playing with the ball in his hands to keep himself from fidgetting. "Today we... Well he..." She cleared her throat. "We're going out now."

She saw the ball drop out of her brother hands.

"You're WHAT?"

"Don't be mad please! It just- it just kind of happened you know!"

"How do you trust him so blindly? He could be lying to you about all this just for entertainement! Like he did back then and like you say he still does now! Do you think you're special ? That you're different in his eyes?"

She could tell he was more worried than angry but his words still hurt, especially that last part. Amy's lips quievered. Maybe Akashi was using her for entertainement purposes. But there were thoses times where he would comfort her, what happened in the bus, the way he kissed her. He had kept her around despite the hic ups she had committed, the way she disrespected him and deceived him sometimes... She was scold for it of course, he was Akashi after all, but he didn't give up on her like he would anyone. And even if he didn't actually like her like he said he did, even if that was just for entertainment, he found her interesting. And as long as he did she could stay around and keep trying for Seijuro. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath, rose from her sit and looked her brother dead in the eyes.

"You know what ? Yes. Infact, I know he does."

Shigehiro had not expected such an answer. Amy was not the type to believe herself above anyone else, she would always bring herself down. But for once, she actually did believe she was special. And she was, he was her twin brother so he could see she was. And for a brief moment, he thought he might actually not dislike Akashi all that much, if he was capable of making his sister that confident. He just hoped he wasn't building her up for the joy of breaking her down... He shook his head with a sigh and took a step toward her, extenting his arms to rest his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen. I trust you. But I don't trust him, so just be careful okay?"

Amy blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Well I AM annoyed. Obviously, you know my twin sister going out with a guy who as far as i know is an absolute asshole." He saw Amy open her mouth to interviene but did not leave her the time to "BUT, you're the smart one. So I'll believe in you and the decisions you make."

"Thank you!" Amy pulled him into a hug, smiling brightly. He pat her back and told her it was only normal when she suddenly pulled back, a very serious look on her face. "Promise me not to tell Mom and Dad." Shigehiro burst out laughing. "Shige I'm serious! Dad would freak out, Mom would ask too many questions! You hid with me the reason why i was getting into Rakuzan in the first place. My goal has been our secret for years now, let's keep it like that, please! You said you'll trust my decisions so i'll decide when to tell them!"

"Okay, okay, relax." The brown hair boy said between laughs before calmking down. "I promise I won't tell."

Amy extended her little finger.

"Pinky promise?"

"Amy we aren't fi-" He was cut mid sentence by the young girl repeating herself, turning the interogation in an exclamation.

"Pinky promise!"

"Alright, alright." Shigehiro chuckled and locked his finger with hers. "Pinky promise."

* * *

When Amy and Akashi met the next day for their shogi game the girl was anxious. She barely said anything as they made their way to the usual room and seemed incapable to look at the young man by her side. His behaviour had nothing out of the ordinary however and he set up the shogi game just as he usually did. Once sitted in front of the board Amy started to relax. She could focus on the game before her which kept her from overthinking what she should do or say, how she should act now that she her new boyfriend and her were all alone. She just had to play.

"Are you free during the holidays?" Amy's eyes widen as she looked up to the red head in front of her. She stumbled upon her words for a few seconds so Akashi spoke again, his gaze locked on the board in between them. "I want to organize an encounter between you and Shintaro to see the progress you made. But we would need to go to Tokyo for that."

Amy let out a breath. That made sense, it's not as if he would ask her on a date or anything. "I'd love too but i don't think i can go to Tokyo alone with a guy, my parents won't let me."

"Their opinion doesn't matter."

"That's not how my family work Akashi." When cold heterochromatic eyes landed on her Amy bit her lips. That probably wasn't the right way to phrase it. She looked away, instinctively shielding herself from his gaze before she spoke again. "I'll think of something."

"You better have an idea by tomorrow."

The brunette swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding and resumed playing.

Nothing more happened that day and Amy just spent it thinking and thinking about how to find a way to have her parents accept her going away to Tokyo with Akashi for the holidays. Hell she wasn't even that concerned about her parents, but her brother ? Oh dear. Lying was out of the question and to be fair, she did not really want to travel alone with the Emperor either, even though it was strictly for training purposes, it felt awkward.

"Training purposes..." the young girl mumbled to herself in her bedroom. She had been pondering over this all evening, barely speaking to anyone during dinner time. She fixed the ceiling in silence before sitting up suddenly. "Training!" She grabbed her phone in a hurry to dial Akashi's number. In her impulse of wanting to communicate her good idea she forgot what time it was. But the hoarse, growling voice that came out of the device pressed against her ear didn't.

" _Amy? It is 3 AM. Is everything alright?_ "

The sound of Akashi's voice made the girl shiver.

"S-sorry..." she stuttered. "I- huh..."

 _"What is it ?"_ It came out as a tired sigh and the girl could only be glad that he sounded more resigned than angry.

"I have an idea ! For the holidays i mean. You know about meeting up with Midorima Shintarou for the shogi and-"

_"Make it short. And don't be so loud."_

"Sorry... Ah, yes, hm... Training camp. We should all go. Me, you, the team. Adase and Fuyu too. We'll take care of you guys' meals and things like that while you train and at some point during the week we can meet up with your middle school friend for Shogi."

She heard a sigh at the other end of the phone and for a second she was scared he found her idea stupid.

_"It's a good idea. However it could have waited until tomorrow."_

"I'm sorry... I didn't notice what time it was." She appologized, hearing a muffled yawn. She wondered what Akashi looked like when he yawned. He must be really cute.

 _"It's fine."_ Amy was a bit surprised by these reassuring words but she welcomed them gratefully. _"Get some sleep now. We'll get lunch together tomorrow."_

"But tomorrow's wednesday?"

_"So?"_

"We... We don't have any Shogi game planned on Wednesdays..."

 _"I know my schedule."_ Akashi said in a low voice. He tended to get frustrated quickly when people told him something he already knew as if they expected him to ignore it. _"We'll get..."_ His sentence was cut, Amy figured he was ilently yawning again. _"lunch together tomorrow."_ The last words were almost mumbled, as if the young man was already starting to fall back to sleep.

"Okay."

She heard a soft chuckle _"Now be good and go to bed."_ As weird as it may sound the young girl was convinced she "heard" him smile.

"Good night, Mister the Emperor." She whispered softly, earning a satisfied hum from her half asleep boyfriend before hanging up the phone.

* * *

As he had predicted, Amy was half asleep at her desk when he entered the classroom. There were still a few minutes to pass before the start of the class and only about half of their classmate had arrived but Akashi couldn't let the girl sleep like this. He approched the girl whose head was hidden in her arms and slammed a thermos on her desk. Not to violently that it would alert people around but violently enough that the noise and slight shaking of the table made the girl sit up straight and look around with sleepy and confused eyes. They landed on the thermos and the hand holding it, slowly making their way up the arm and to Akashi's face. She cocked her head to the side frowning. With a little scoff and slight smile Akashi rose the bottle to her face, taking the cap off and extended it to her.

"Drink."

The girl took what she was handed and drank without further question. Akashi chuckled as her face lit up. She took the container away from her mouth to look at what was inside before bringing it back to her lips and taking another sip.

"This matcha is really sweet!" She said in a small voice before handing the thermos back to Akashi.

"I'm glad you like it. You can keep it, it was for you."

Amy mouth dropped a little as her eyes followed Akashi who was now sitting down at his desk behind hers.

"For... me?"

He nod.

"I don't drink it like this, it's too sweet. But i'd figure that's how you'd like it."

"How..." The girl blushed.

"You make a bento for us once a week, I had time to figure your tastes."

The girl blushed and smiled and laid her arms on his desk looking at him.

"You should tell me what you like. So I can do the bento accordingly."

"That's not necessary, you already make one when I only requested that to embarass you."

"So mean..." She huffed. "It doesn't matter.I like making them for you." She blushed a little more and took another sip of the beverage. "Besides... You like that I make them too." She looked up at him and noticed a small smile at the corner of his lips but he didn't answer. "...right?" Akashi almost laughed at how her voice changed, from very confident to desperatly needing reassurance.

"I do." He smiled and the girl hid her face in her hands, spinning around to face the board, her back to Akashi.

"I'm embarassed and he's so composed, that's unfair..." She mumbled to her self.

"Amy?"

The girl jumped and glanced back to him with an insecure hum.

"You're thinking out loud again." He said with a self sufficiant smile and chuckled as the girl groaned, turning back around and setting her head down the desk. She sigh and sat back up, taking another sip of the matcha tea he had gotten her. It really was sweet.

* * *

When lunch time came around Amy had to excuse herself to Adase and Fuyu before follwong Akashi outside under the gaze of her two friends who exchanged a knowing look and a fit of giggle once the couple had left the room. They had figured.

At this point Amy wonder who hadn't. Most probably thought it was a thing before she had even considered it. And after today, with the few of their classmates seeing their exchange this morning and numerous students seeing her trail behind Akashi in the corridor and the gardens, it was probably official news or whatever. The brunette felt watched so closely she was trembling. Why did he have to be so popular really? First year and yet Captain of the Basketball team, student council president and top student of the school. Amy had no idea how he could manage all this. Well, she did but it didn't make it any less impressive. She knew this wasn't much to Akashi who had always been so busy since his childhood that even adults with jobs that required extra-hours wouldn't even dare complain. He could handle all this so easily because of all the hardship he had to go through due to the way his father raised him. Amy didn't like to think about it, it made her sad. He had been so lonely, for so long, with perfection for only reason to be alive. She wanted to take care of him, be of use to him so he could breath from time to time but she also knew that all these habits and the capacity to handle them were so deeply rooted in his being, is whole being, that Akashi didn't need to breath. Or rather, he was breathing just fine. But still, taking a break here and there would do him good. Amy hoped she could be that break.

Akashi led her to a peaceful corner of the Rakuzan Highschool grounds and they sat on the grass, under the shades of a tree. They ate calmly while discussing Amy's middle of the night idea.

"I'm sorry I called you so late..."

"It's fine. You scared me however." Amy cocked her head to the sad looking at him, as if she had missed his point. "I was worried something bad might have happenned."

"As if you'd be the one i would called at 3AM if something bad happenned." Amy giggled. "I'd probably call family or the cops or Tetsu, i don't know..." The girl was still laughing until fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand she was hiding her mouth with as she laughed. The grip was tight and, when she looked up to the man before her, the coldness of his eyes made her shiver.

"No. You call ** _me._** " His tone was so sharp she felt like she was about to be torn to pieces. Akashi saw the fear in her eyes as the girl nod quickly. He let go and sigh. "I mean it. I can solve anything and i'm sympathetic enough to accept using this ability for you. So be grateful of it."

Amy turned red and was at loss for words for a bit before she finally spoke, though she was stammering. "You already have so much to do and so many people counting on you, I want to refrain from hading weight to that already heavy burden."

"I am not burdened."

"Hm." He was honest in his words but Amy didn't seem convince, she thought he might be so used to have one that he didn't realize it anymore. "Anyways, about that training camp thing..."

"Ah, yes. Excellent idea. You might have refused the position of club manager but you're acting like one."

Amy crossed her arms with a pout. "I'm not acting like a manager. If i was i'd be doing those things for the club not for-" She didn't finish her sentence realising what the was about to admit and turning red. Was it really admitting when Akashi already knew ? He know everything that's just how it is. But saying it outloud was another level.

"For me ?" The girl whimpered slightly at the low voice near her ear. She nodded throught her embarasmant and he withdrew, petting her hair in the process. "You really are a good puppy you know."

"Fu-" Amy bit her tongue when she crossed his eyes. One eyebrow risen as if to dare her to continue. She kept silent.

"That's what i thought." He gave her one last pat before returning to his food. "I'll handle the rest of the organization for the training camp, you did a good job thinking about it."

"Are you sure ? Can't i help with something?" She was almost pleading to be useful, but he refused.

"You don't need to. Get Fuyu and Adase on board, that shouldn't be too hard."

Amy nodded and silence took place. She rested her head back against the tree and looked at the sky through the leaves. She heard Akashi shuffle next to her and her head dropped back down when she felt something loft on her lap. She turned red again when she saw Akashi, laid down on his back, resting his head of her lap. He was looking straight up to her and with a sly smile at her reaction he said: 

"I'm going to stay like this for a bit."

The girl only nod and the young man closed his eyes. After a few minutes, as if by intinct, without him or her noticing, the Emperor had taken her hand and was playing with her fingers while her other hand was strocking his hair.

"Say, Akashi?" He only hummed softly in response. "Do you still go horse riding?" Amy was taken aback when he oppened his eyes suddenly, as if she wasn't expecting the amber eye to be there. They were not so different after all were they?

"You remember that?" His voice sounded a bit surprised. Amy only nodded again, looking at him with confused eyes that said ' _how could i forget?_ ' The boy chukled. "Yes, I still go when I have a break. Why that question suddenly."

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of popped in my brain."

"You may go with me someday."

"I may." Amy giggled. His words were shaped has a statement, a permission even. Because Akashi didn't ask questions. But she knew what he meant was to ask her if she would like to go. Amy thought a permission might be an upgrade from an order. She was allowed to do something but not obligated to do it, that was a huge step forward.


	11. Focus on me.

Less than two weeks later the basket ball club, along with Amy, Adase and Fuyu were making their way to a training camp on the sea side in a little town called Yaizu, halfway between Kyoto and Tokyo. It was a peaceful bus ride, after Fuyu sat on Chihiro once again, still uncapable of noticing their senpai's presence. The bus was filled with joyful chit chats. The players expressing multiple times how greateful they were to have the girls accept to take care of them for the week. It was just about cooking for them though, which is something managers and assistants often do when a team is in training, but since the girls were not part of the club they made a big deal out of it. Fuyu whined slightly at how annoyed she was that there was no volley training camps but Adase and Amy told her that when they had time off they'd gladly help her in everyway they can, which is why Amy was currently reading a book about volley ball while nodding her head to the music in her ears. The music might have been a bit loud, or maybe was it because it was added to the focus she put in her reading, but in any case, she did not hear Akashi call her repeatedly until he tugged at the string of one of her earbuds. She turned to him with a scowl she couldn't repress, disliking having her focus being interupted.

"We're here."

Her expression changed to surprise as she turned to the window to see that they were, indeed, parked in front of a traditional looking house the club had rented for the week. She shoved her book and her earbuds in her bag quickly before getting up excitingly and following Akashi outside, where everyone was already waiting. Amy breathed in the salty air and truned to look at the sea in awe.

"This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed as the others were gathering their bags. They turned to her a little surprised. Sure the view was pretty, but it wasn't anything they had never experienced before.

"Ogi-chan? Is it your first time coming to the seaside ?" Fuyu inquired. Amy turned around nodding excitingly while the other smiled at her.

"Really ? We'll have to do something fun !" Kotaro chimmed in, placing his arm over his younger sister's shoulder and looking at her as if they shared a single braincell. Sometime one may think that they do.

"We're here to train. Now go in, quick." Akashi voice rang and the two Hayama's whined but did as they were told.

"Sei-chan! We should at least do something special for Amy! She's done a lot for us it would be unpolite not to."

"N-no, Mibuchi-senpai! It's okay, i don't need anything, i'm already very happy being here." Amy reassured him with an embarassed smile.

Akashi looked at the both of them alternatively before grabbing his bag and walking towoard the house. "I'll think about it. Now go and get settled quickly. You all have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Reo and Amy sighed synchroniticaly before looking at eachother and giggling. They both grabbed their belongings and followed the Emperor inside the building.

The boys and girls each settled in their assigned rooms before Akashi lead the team on an evening jog while the girls prepared dinner. It was a nice bonding experience for Amy, Fuyu and Adase. Amy learned that Adase was actually terrible at cooking which brought a great deal of laughter to her and Fuyu as they watched their friend struggle. Amy ended up taking the lead and appointing her to things like peeling and cutting the ingredients, refusing to let her near the stove or the seasoning after she attempted to pour a whole glass of salt in the saucepan. The girls made a crazy amount of onigiri knowing how much Eikichi ate. And it was a lot. They also prepared some miso soup and some meat. Once they were finished they sat down with a tea and an exhausted sigh, looking out at the buffet they had set up, soon the boys barge into the house, Eikichi and Kotaro racing to the bathroom, their antics earning a laugh from the three gilrs that sat in the living room.

About a quarter an hour later the team entered the room and one after another grabbed a serving of the food, Fuyu making sure it was enough for everyone and that Eikichi would not try to eat off her brother's plate. Amy served the soup to everyone as they passed in front of her before going to sit down. Akashi was at the end of the line and when he arrived in front of her and saw the countainer of soup he scrunched his nose. He would have left to sit down immidiately if he hadn't heard the girl in front of him giggle. He looked at her inquiringly when she told him to wait and reached for a smaller countainer, opening it and serving the soup inside in a bowl before extending it to him. He grabbed it, gazing at the liquid filling the bowl before looking back up to her with a surprise expression. She smiled at him and he stood there for a few seconds and blinked a few time before thanking her and going to sit down. What Amy had handed him was the same version of the soup the other had but without the wakame, which was surely one ingredient he disliked the most. He was surprised she knew that and even more surprised that she'd go through the trouble of making an independant serving for him too. He could not help the smile of satisfaction that sat on his lips as the team, now joined by the three girls, started eating.

* * *

"How did you-"

"When we made the miso soup I suddenly had a vague memory of a young red head trying to take every little piece of wakame out of his soup at the elementary school cafeteria." the brunette giggled. "So I made some on the side with only miso and tofu."

Akashi had just joined Amy who sat on the outside corridors of the house, straighforwardly inquiring about the soup. She looked into the distance as she spoke, holding onto the teacup in her hands.

"I wasn't sure at first. I thought maybe it was only Sei who didn't like it." She sipped her tea carefully, as if pausing to think about what she was about to say. "But i guess you both have similar taste, since you're two sides of the same person."

"We do have similar taste. We both like you."

Amy choked on the tea she was drinking, having to put her cup down to the side while her body shooks. How could he say such things so casuallly, with such an unphased voice and expression? She turned back to him, eyes tearing up a bit from the coughs but mostly filled with shock and confusion.

"You can't just say things like this!"

Akashi rose a brow. "I'm absolute. I can do and say whatever I please."

Amy scoffed and turned her eyes back to the landscape in front of her.

"Come with me."

When she turned back to him his hand was extended toward her. Amy grabbed her cup in one hand and reluctantly took Akashi's in the other. He helped her up and after passing through the kitchen where he took the cup out of her hands to place it in the sink, he lead her outside the house. She quietly followed him until they reached the beach a few meters away and he led her in the sand as they walk the long of the seashore for a while.

"Do you like me?"

It was Akashi who broke what Amy thought was a comfortable silence. She stopped in her track at the words, her hand slipping away from his as she looked at him in shock. Now a step before her, he sighed.

"You never said you did. I assumed you might, from your behaviour, but i still can't figure out if those feelings are for the other me, or me as the person standing before you right now. If you are only using me and this relationship i've offered you to reach him or if there is more to it."

Amy stared at his back with her mouth half open, not knowing how to answer. She knew she liked him, but she didn't know if she could admit it yet. She felt as if saying it outloud would mean giving up on Sei. What if hearing her say she liked the Emeperor would discourage Seijurou to free himself even more? Akashi had say they both loved her. If Sei knew her happy with Akashi maybe he would get another reason not to come back. He would not want to deprive her of that version of himself he thought was better than him. It might have been a preposterous thought, but Amy couldn't risk it. And yet...

"Does Sei observe everything you do and say? I'm sorry if this is an invasive question. I just wondered if he saw through the eyes of that body your share at the same time as you did. Like is he always standing beside you?"

Akashi turned to her with a frustrated look as she avoided his question but proceded to answer anyways, pressured by the girl's curiosity.

"No, he barely ever is actually. He dwells on his worthlessness at the back most of time. He never says anything."

"He's not worthless!" Amy said more loudly than she expected herself. Akashi only shruddered.

"He's weaker than me and we share a body, so he might as well be."

"I told you not to speak of my friend like this..." This time the girl's voice only came out as a groaled whisper and he saw her hand turn into fist.

"Is he but your friend?" His tone was emotionless but there was something in his aura that instantly led the girl to lower her head. "Is he but your friend and I your lover ? Or is he your lover and I but an obstacle between you both?" Amy's lips quivered, she didn't know exactly why but she felt like her stomach was twisted and the air had become hard to breath in. "Answer me."

The girl exhaled sharply, her eyes not leaving the grounds and her fist tightening until the knuckles turned white.

"I thought that as long as i stayed with you it didn't matter?" She bit the inside of her cheeks when she heard him step closer, his feet entering her visual range and his hand landing on her shoulder with a strong, though painless, grip.

"I ask the questions. You have already refused me answers more than you should. If it was anyone else i would have crushed them by now. _Don't push your luck_."

There was that feeling again. That threatening feeling that she could only associate to a prey standing in front of something much bigger and much more powerful than it was. She must have taken too long to answer because she felt the hand on her shoulder move up to the back of her neck and forcing her to look up. She was convince she had never seen Akashi so close to his breaking point. The moonlight shining in his amber eye made it glint like a bottomless fire pit with freezing flames. Part of her wondered what he would do if he reached that breaking point. Part of her was convinced she didn't want to find out. She opened her mouth to talk but lips crashed forcefully onto hers and when she tried to pull away the grip on the back of her neck tightened and a hand caught both of her wrist in one, preventing them from pushing any more on his chest. She didn't know at what point it happened but when Akashi's mouth left hers, she noticed she had returned the kiss and that it had left her gasping for air.

"Say it." Heterochromatic eyes pierced through her soul and his voice seemed to echo through her whole body.

"I-" As soon as the first voyal escaped her lips she felt the hands on her neck and wrist relax and the atmosphere lift up. She could tell Akashi was satisfied by the fact that he got his way and would get an answer, no matter what it was. "I like Akashi Seijuro. As a whole."

"Tell me you like me. I want to hear you say it."

"I just did!" The sentence came out as a plea and Amy crused herself for it.

"You said you like me as a whole. I can't stop you from doing so. But I want to hear you say you like me, who I am right now. I want you to focus on me." A shadow seem to pass over his eyes as they adverted to the sea and his voice grew quieter. "Even if only for a moment..." When he turned back to her his expression transpired superiority and demand. "Focus on me." It was an order.

The girl nodded, swallowing the imaginary lump that she felt had form in her throat. "I like you, Mr. The Emperor."

When Akashi caught her lips again the kiss was much less agressive. His hand had let go of her wrists and the other had moved to her cheek. It still felt just as passionate, but it was like relief had overtaken anger. Amy's body shook and she tought she might have felt Akashi's do too. When they broke apart he let out a shaky breath but when he opened his eyes to look back at her he had already regained his composure.

"It's late. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Let's head back."

The brunette nodded and took the hand he offered her. Walking at a slow pace, the sound of the waves filling up the silence, they made their way back to the house.

* * *

The next day Amy woke up earlier than expected. The boy were supposed to start training by 8:30AM and the girls had to make breakfast for them but she didn't have the heart to wake up her friends who were so adorably sound asleep. She let them sleep and headed to the kitchen and started cooking while drinking some tea. Fuyu and Adase woke up about 30 minutes before the team and joined Amy in the kitchen apologizing but the brunette explained she didn't mind, she had woken up and couldn't sleep anymore. Breakfast was nearly done and Amy sat down with her drink as Fuyu finished the omelet. The three of them discussed what they were going to do during the day as the boys trained. Fuyu said she would like to go for a morning jog and it was agreed that when she came back they would try their best to help her with her volleyball practice, meanwhile Adase would probably play games and Amy walk along the beach and sit down with a book. Akashi joined them surely ten minutes before the rest of the others and when he sat down at the table with them Amy got up to warm up some tea, seting a cup in front of him with a smile once it was hot again. She asked about their plainning for the day and Akashi pulled out a detailed sheet of paper. They both talked about his planning, Amy suggesting a few activities and Akashi argumentating on why they would or wouldn't be a good idea as well as telling Amy that from three to six they would be having 3 on 3 matches and that she had to be there to evaluate his teammates at least an hour. The conversation was cut short when an energetic Kotaro, an hungry Eikichi, a much calmer Chihiro and much more polite Reo entered the kitchen, which was the signal for the girls to serve breakfast.

The day went by faster than expected and so did the two days after that. The three girls were quick to build a routine around the boys training schedule. The morning after breakfast Amy and Adase would clean up and take time for their own leisure activities until Fuyu came back from her jog, they would help her with her volleyball practice as much as they could before making lunch for the basketball team, in the afternoon Amy and Fuyu would go for a swim while Adase sat on the beach under a parasol and played on her consol -she didn't like the ocean much-, Amy would read books about volleyball and shogi before heading to watch the boys training games like Akashi had ordered her to. In the evening after dinner her and Akashi would sit on the outside corridor and play some shogi. After a few games he would lead her for a short walk on the beach. Despite the time they spent together they barely exchanged any words at all when they were alone, Amy couldn't tell if the silence was comfortable to her or not but she knew that to Akashi it didn't matter much, she had understood he wanted to be in her presence but she also knew The Emperor disliked banter, unlike Sei who as far as she remembered did like light hearted conversations.

On the fourth day it was time to meet Midorima to compare their shogi skills.

"I have high expectations for you tomorrow." Akashi had said as they were heading back to the house after their usual evening walk on the beach. Amy satyed silent, she was already anxious enough and this really was not helping. "But I am positive you will meet them."

"What if i don't?" Amy replied after a while with a small voice. This was too much pressure.

"Then I'll give up on you." Amy breath hitched at Akashi's answer. She wish she had not asked. "It would mean i have mistaken your abilities and that you are of little interest to me." Definitely not helping. "But I'm Akashi Seijuro, i don't make mistakes." He finished as they arrived at the door. Those last words should have reassured the girl but she was much too focused on his previous sentences. She couldn't find anything to answer him as they entered the house so she only bowed, whispering a good night before heading to the room she shared with the her two friends. She had a hard time falling asleep that evening.

> _Amy lost shogi games after shogi games. Her oponant wasn't even that strong but she kept making silly mistakes after mistakes._
> 
> _"Really Akashi? You brought me here for this?" She could see the young man's eyes glisseting with amusement behing his glasses. He was mocking her. Akashi was standing up, leaning against a wall at the corner of the room, watching her with cold eyes._
> 
> _"I thought it would be entertaining to see her shater. She defied me after all, I had to teach her a lesson and ridiculizing her was the best way."_
> 
> _The both of them laughed as Amy stood up to run out of the room, tear streaming down her face._

When the girl woke up the tears were still flowing. She was sweaty and out of breath as she sat up straight in her futon, holding her face in her hands. A nightmare, it was but a nightmare. She took a few minutes to calm down before searching around for her phone. It was 5:30AM. She had surely sleeped but three and a half hour maximum, which definitely was not enough, but she also knew there was no way she could fall asleep after such a nightmare so she proceeded to head out of the room as silently as she could, heading out to breath the salty morning air. The weather was kind, though still fresh and Amy decided a morning swim would help her wake up and ground herself back in reality, lift from her mind the fog that was left from the terrible nightmare she just had. Sure nothing as such would happen, Akashi was not like that... Right? Oh but he was. That was definitely something he would do. The brunette put on her swimsuit and grabbed a towel before heading straight to the beach. It was a high tide this morning so she had barely walked five meters into the sand that her feet were already touching the water. It was cold, though not freezing. She entered it without an hesitation. Sure, this was something Akashi was capable of thinking and doing, but not to her, right? He wouldn't go through all this trouble just to crush her in the best way possible, would he? The young girl was conflicted. The more she thought about it the more she realized that he would. Akashi would most definitely be capable of such things, he didn't care much what he did or had to do to get where he wanted, what mattered was the end result. Yet a string part of her was still convince she was special. Amy scolled herself for that. She was smart and academically good, sure, but special? Especially to a man like Akashi Seijuro, the heir of the Akashi bloodline who as been on the top of the world for decades, if not over a centuary now. When did she dare start to believe such a thing? The girl dived in under the water and only came back up when her lunges begged for air. The lack of oxygen slowed down her thoughts and appeased her. She couldn't let go of that belief. Amy was good at reading people, she was at least confident in that. The Emperor was hard to unravel, and she surely had not fully seen through him yet, she didn't know if she ever could, but she had to stop overthinking and trust her instinct. Since the beginning her faith in Akashi was a gut feeling, but never once in her life had these guts lied to her, so until proven the contrary she would trust that she was right. And if she wasn't well she would be heartbroken, but she'd learn a lesson out of it.

By the time her head was clear and her determination was back it was past 6:00AM and she headed back to the house. She decided to swing by the kitchen to drink a glass of water before heading to the bath. As she entered the room she did not pay much attention to her surroundings, not expecting anyone to be up yet but someone was, though they did not seem eager to make their presence known. It is only after few minutes, when Amy was lifting the full glass of water to her lips that the young man sitting at the kitchen table cleared his throat.

Amy spung around in surprise, the glass sliping out of her hand and spilling all over the floor as she repressed a frightened scream. Akashi looked at her with a roused brow, holding a sheet of paper in one hand while a few other were neatly displayed on the table before him. He detailled her from head to toe, no need to be genius to know she had been swimming when she was in the middle of the kitchen in a two piece swimsuit.

"It is quite early for a swim." He stated as he turned back to his papers.

His voice shook the girl out of her frozen state and she hurridly kneeled down to wipe the water of the floor with a kitchen towel, relieved that the glass she used was made of plastic.

"You have not slept enough." The words were accompanied by the sound of the chair creaking, notifying Amy that her companion had stood up. She was no where near done cleaning when a shadow loomed over her, making her instinctively look up despite the fact that she knew who was in front of her. The girl noticed his jaw was clenched and a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him being angry. He was terrifying when he was angry.

Akashi was not angry per say however. Or at least not for what the girl might have thought. Sure he was quite annoyed she did not sleep as much as she should have because he wanted her to perform at her best all the time, but as she stood before him at that moment that was not what was on his mind. See, Akashi, despite being his absolute, strong willed and well manered self, was still a young man, and right now, his girlfriend was in kneeled down on the floor, in a two piece swimsuit, a sight that was definitely threatening to make him lose his cool.

"Get up."

"Wait a second, i'm nearly done."

"Don't play with my nerves, now is not the time."

The girl looked at him questionningly before getting on her feet. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, her face wearing a worried frown.

The young man looked her up and down again. How oblivious could she be ? A lot, apparently, because she stayed standing before him silently, awaiting an actual respond. The Emperor crossed his arms.

"Really?"

"I-... Sorry i couldn't sleep."

She was still hooked on the idea that he was annoyed about her sleep schedul. Akashi might have found it amusing if it wasn't so frustrating.

"That's not the issue here."

The girl hesitated a minute before looking over to the papers on the kitchen tables. "I'm sorry i interupted your work...?" It came out more as a question than an apology, which was annoying in itself, but she was also still completly off the mark.

"You can be so endearingly stupid sometimes." The young man stated earning that half confused half offended expression he admitted to like seeing on the girl face. He took a step toward her, completely invading her personel space as he stood but a few centimeters away. "You are alone in a room with a man, barely wearing anything as you kneel down on the floor." He stated speaking slowly as his fingertips trailed over her collarbones. He leaned in close to her ear and asked in a deep whisper: "Do you see how that might be an issue?" The girl's eyes widen as she took a few hurried steps back. Akashi thought he had never seen her look so red and he had made her blush many times before. "Oh, so you do get it." Amy nodded energically suddenly extremely selfcoscious. "Take a bath and come back."

"But the floor..." The girl looked down at the puddle of water next to them.

"Amy." She looked back up to him and his glare was all it took for the girl to hurry out the kitchen.


	12. Let's start.

The girl came back to the kitchen reluctantly after a good twenty minutes. When she entered the room Akashi was still on his papers and barely spared her a glance. Amy selfcosciously played with her finger as she made her way to the counter to make herself some tea. She noticed the puddle of mater was still present on the floor and she couldn't help but frown at Akashi. If he wasn't going to clean it he could have just waited for her to be done. She was about to kneel down to clean but the previous embarassing interaction was still very fresh in her mind so she decided against it. She threw a kitchen towel on the floor and cleaned up with her feet before heading out to dispose of it in the laundry basket. This took just long enough for her tea to be ready when she came back and she sat in front of the Emperor at the table, sipping her beverage silently as she looked over at the paper he was studying. Some paperwork for the student council, the girl figured. She waited patiently for him to be done, feeling like interupting was most definitely a bad idea. About 10 minutes later the young man arranged the papers in a pile and looked up to her.

"We'll be leaving around half past eleven."

"Weren't we supposed to meet Midorima Shintarou at 2pm?"

"We are. But first we'll be getting lunch. I want to make sure you are focused on the matter at hand. You'll play with me to warm up. Shinterou must meet us at the private room I booked at the restaurant." Akashi checked the clock on the wall behind the young girl. "You should probably strat making breakfast now."

As if on cue Adase and Fuyu entered the kitchen, eyes widdening slightly at the couple sitted at the table before them.

"You guys are up early!" Fuyu offered them a nearly too cheerful morning while Adase bowed slighty along with a polite "good morning"

Amy smiled at them and got out of her seat, followed by Akashi who left out the door, his paper under the arm, as the three girls proceeded to cooked breakfast.

The rest of the morning went mostly like the previous days. The team training ended at eleven and they were given the day off by their captain, being told it would do them good to take time to relax their muscles at the onsen in the afternoon to make sure they were not sore, since they would be doing twice the amount of training the next day. Amy was reluctant to let the girls at their own devices to cook lunch, but Reo insisted the players would help and everything would be okay. Somehow it didn't reassure Amy at all. Two Hayama's and Eikichi in a kitchen did not seem like a good idea, but she knew she could at least trust Reo and Chihiro. At half past eleven sharp, Akashi and Amy left the house.They arrived to the restaurant after a thirty minute walk and were led to a private room by a waitress, Akashi reminded them that at 2pm a man under the name of Midorima Shintaro would present himself and they should lead him to the room they were settled at. The waitress bowed and handed the menu to Akashi as the couple sat down at the zataku (I really have not found a translation for this) in the middle of the room before she excused herself.

"Why are you the only one who got to have the menu?"

Akashi lift his eyes from said item to look at her, his brow risen slightly before he blinked and resume reading.

"I tend to forget your social class sometimes. It is just how it works in establishment such as these."

Amy pinched her lips and fidgeted in her seat. Those words made her feel embarassed and out of place. Akashi looked up at her again when he saw her move in his peripheral vision, her discomfort almost palpable.

"Don't worry. If I consider you have your place by my side then you definitely have your place in this type of establishment. You are no boor. Actually you could be considered as fairly well mannered most of the times."

"I... hm... Thanks...?" Amy stubbled upon her words blushing slightly.

"Eloquance is not always your strong suit however."

Amy huffed. "I can when needs be, you just... embarass me easily."

Akashi hummed slightly before closing the menue and setting it by his side. The waitress came back shortly and Akashi ordered the food. While they waited and through the meal Amy tried to have Akashi talk about what kind of person Midorima and, though she received little information, she did learn a few things such has his obsession over astrology and his basketball play style. He also seemed to be the player Akashi had the most regards for out of all the Generation of Miracle, maybe aside Kuroko, however it was hard to compare, since Akashi viewed and judged them very differently, but Amy could tell that Akashi did have some esteem for Midorima and she soon understood that it was because he was wiser and more thoughtful than the rest of the Generation of Miracle which led him to follow Akashi more obediently and to ask less questions than the others, making him less annoying to the red head.

The Emperor quickly grew annoyed at all her questions, however. He knew the young girl in front of him was usually not bothered by silence and that she was aware he disliked small talk, which meant she was talking in order to stay distracted. And as he watched her blink more slowly than normal he understood the girl was very much tired. He paid no mind to it until she put down her chopsticks on top of her bowl of rice, quickly moving her hand up to her mouth and turn her head to the side, uselessly trying to hide her incapacity to repress the silent yawn that she had been holding for the past ten minutes. When she turned back to him and his unimpressed face she quickly bowed and apologized, they had just talked about their difference of social class earlier and now she felt she had the demonstrated how ill-manered she was.

"Are you done eating?"

She rose from her bow to look at him with a surprised look, the question seemingly coming out of nowhere. She nod slowly.

"Come sit next to me."

The expression on her face remained as she obliged, trying to understand what the boy's intents were. Akashi had withdrawed from the table. He signaled his lap with a pat and Amy's eyes widened.

"Lay down."

"What? No! Why? " She sent a anxious look toward the door. "The waitress might come by any time it would be embarassing!" She turned back to him and though his unbothered expression did not leave his face his eyes were demanding obedience.

"I thought I told you not to care about the opinions of irrelevant people?" Amy looked down silently. "Besides this is a private room for multiple reasons." Amy blushed at the inuendo. "Lay down. Now. It's an order."

She finally, though reluctantly obliged, tensing slightly when she felt Akashi's finger roam through her hair once she was comfortably installed. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was not even 1pm yet. Her body quickly relaxed under the gentle touched and the weight of her exhaustion.

"Sleep."

She did not answer and, whether it was exhaustion or submission, she quickly obliged, which made the ghost of a proud smile appeared on the Emperor's lips.

* * *

Akashi stayed like this, absorbed in his reflections, analysing and predicting how the encounter would go, absent mindlessly combing the girl's hair with his fingers until a knock was heard on the door. It opened on a tall high school student with glasses and green hair who started to politely excuse himself as he entered the room but whose voice got caught in his throat.

"Ah, Shintarou, right on time per usual."

Akashi turned down too call at the brunette who's head still laid on his lap while Midorima Shintarou stood there mouth slightly agap. He had not seen Akashi since the end of middle school and this was definitely not how he was expecting to find him. Sure, the horoscope this morning talked about surprizing events, but this was more than unexpected. He would almost have thought his ex-Captain had come back to himself if it was not for his knowledge of the good manners of the Akashi Seijuro he used to know. He watched the red head call the young girl louder this time only to have her shuffle and turn around, earning a sigh from the Emperor who then proceeded to pinch her ear. She opened her eyes with a whine, looking up to him with a pout. Midorima found himself forced to clear his throat when he noticed the slight facination in his ex-classmate eyes that definitely showed he might stare at her for whole lot longer. The girl's eyes went wide and she stumbled to her feet, bowing before even looking at the newcomer. She stumbled upon her words as she presented her excuses and introduced herself. Midorima examined her in silence for a few seconds surprised by her behaviour, she was not the type of girl he would have expected around Akashi at all, she seemed shy and out of place beside him, lacking an incredible amount of confidence. The green hair man frowned slightly. He shouldn't let his guard down, Akashi found interest and potential in this girl and he had never seen Akashi misjudge anything ever before, so there must be something more to her. Feeling some kind of immaterial pressure on his shoulders he adverted his eyes to the red hair who was now stading up right behind the girl. His gaze sent shiver down Shintaro's spine, leading him to clear his throats again, to try and regain his composure this time, before he pushed his glasses up slightly with his bandaged fingers.

"It's okay, don't worry." He said and it is only at these words that the girl rose from her bow, her face still red. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name in Midorima Shintaro from Shutoku."

The brunette bowed a second time, stuttering something that seemed like a "nice to meet you", even when she straighten up her eyes where still fixed on the ground and she was fidgetting with her fingers with obvious discomfort. If Shintaro didn't know better he would almost think Akashi was pulling a bad joke.  
The red hair laid his hand on her shoulder, making the young girl look up to him.

"Let's start."

The girl nod at him anxiously biting her lips before sitting down at the table that had been cleared while she slept and where was now sitting a shogi board. She blushed again at the thought the restaurant staff doing their job as she slept peacefully on her boyfriends lap.

"Amy. Focus."

Akashi's voice shook her out of her thoughts and she turned to him who was sat down at the end of the table. She nod and turned to her opponant who was now sat before her, on the other side of the shogi board. At that moment Shintarou saw her demeanour change, her eyes were focus and unreadable, her whole stature was more relaxed. It was not arrogance, maybe not even confidence, only focus. The sudden change was almost scary.

"Ladies first." the green hair signaled her to start.

* * *

"Alright, I've seen enough." Akashi said less than 3hours later.

The shooter of the Generation of Miracle was bewildered. She had beat him concecutively in the three game they played. The first game was the longest, not that she looked like she was struggling in anyway, but more like she was analyzing his play style. With each and every game she won faster, her victory more crushing each time. The last game only took less than half as long as the first one. Looking at her after his third and final defeat Shintarou saw in her eyes that she was still thinking, still analyzing, those victories were not enough, she wanted to be stronger. He wondered what drived such a determination.

At Akashi's word the girl sighed and the tension that was surrounding the green hair man seemed to instently dissapear. He took a look at Akashi whose eyes were fixated on the board before him with an analitycal gaze, the ghost of a satified smirk on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for playing with me!" He turned back to the brunette in front of him as her joyful voice rang through the silent room noticing the hand she was extenting to him. He shook her and thanked her back. "Can I ask you a question Midorima-san?"

From the corner of his eye, Shintarou saw Akashi's head rise up to look at the girl.

"Yes, I suppose you can." He said pushing up his glasses once again.

"How long does it take for Akashi to beat you?"

His eyes widenned a little and thus for multiple reason, not only her eager interest in the matter, but the lack of honorific being his ex-Captain's name. He turned to Akashi to see his reaction just to realize that this one had moved and was now standing up beside Amy. The girl looked up to him when he laid his hand on her head.

"How about I show you instead?"

The girl smile and nod before standing up to leave her place to him, sitting down at the spot Akashi had previously left. The game took half as long as Shintarou and Amy's last game. She was not surprised at all, but she realized something and felt stupid for not understanding it sooner. She knew how long it last took her to beat the Shutoku student, she knew how long it took Akashi to beat him, she knew the progress she had made in Shogi and she knew how long her game against Akashi usually lasted.

"You were going easy on me." She muttered with a scowl. Shintarou could tell she was hurt and it became clear where her determination came from: She wanted to beat Akashi.

"Obviously. Had you not figured ?"

"You're still doing this. You know how disrespectful I think that is." Amy huffed.

"You're getting quite full of yourself. I'll play against you seriously tomorrow evening."

The green hair boy watched the exchange silently, Akashi was still true to himself, you could still hear the command and superiority in his words, but somehow it felt like he had more tolerance and patience with the girl.

"What kind of relationship do you two have?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he could think more of it. Shintarou was usually well mannered and careful in his speech, he could not believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"Dating." Akashi answered bluntly while Amy looked down and hid her face in the palm of her hands.

Shintarou thought his brain shortcircuted for a few seconds as he stared at the both of them alternatively. Akashi's eyes turned cold, defying him to make any further comment, not that he had anything on his mind to say at that moment. Recovering a clearer state of mind he gave a word of congratulation. Akashi stood up and extanded his hand to Amy to help her do the same, signaling to Shintarou to follow, declaring it was time for them to headback. They made there way out of the restaurant, Amy's cheeks still red from Akashi's assertion and refusing to cool down as the boy refused to let go of her hand. They parted once they reached the outside of the estalishment, Amy thanking the young man once again for accepting to play with her and making him once again silently wonder about how much of a strange pairing the couple was, judging that someone smart yet obedient was a good fit for Akashi while still wondering if the boy was really able to have romantic feelings and how anyone could bare having him as a significant other. He, however, quickly pushed away those thoughts; after all, it was none of his business.

After about five minutes of walking, arriving to a corner Amy stopped in her track, leading the young man who was holding her hand to do the same and turn to her. She tugged him to the right when the direction of the house was forward.

"Follow me!" She said joyfully.

Akashi stayed still, narrowing his eyes.

"Reformulate."

Amy huffed. "Would you please follow me, Akashi?"

"Why?"

"It's a surprised!"

Akashi frown deepened. He did not like surprises. Surprises meant he was not in control of the situation.

"Pretty please ? You don't have any imperative this evening, do you? Can't we spend some more time together?"

Akashi sighed.

"Lead the way." He agreed reluctantly. However he quickly considered the decision worth it when he saw the slight excited jump of his girlfriend. She led him through the streets, occasionally glancing at a paper she had taken out of her poket. Soon they were exiting the city center and entering a small forest. Akashi followed silently as they walked up a soft slope, wondering more and more where she was taking him. When they emerged from the wooden area they found themselves in front of a stud farm. Akashi looked around, eyes widdenning slightly while a midgle-age lady walked up to them with a horse, a helmet and equitation boots. After a brief exchange with Amy she took her leave and Amy turned to the mute red head.

"Tadaa!! Do you like it ? I thought it be a good idea, since we have some free time today, i thought i'd watch you, if that's okay of course! If you'd rather not I'll go wait inside."

Akashi walked up to her, his composed demeanor back and pat her head.

"Wait here." he ordered before proceeding to walk toward the building.

Amy proceeded to pet the horse and, in awe in front of the creature did not see Akashi come back a few minutes. She turned to his direction when she heard a noise, which was Akashi setting a two seat saddle on the fence beside them. He handed her a second helmet.

"You ride with me."

It was Amy's turned to be surprised.

"B-but i've never rode a horse before!" She said anxiously stumbling over her word. "I won't know what i'm doing, I don't want to bother you..."

But there was no point in arguing as Akashi was already changing the saddle at the back of the horse.

"You won't have anything to do but hold on to me. You can do that, can't you?"

"I-... Hm... Yes. Yes, I can do that." She answered with a slight smile.

"Good." Akashi said as he finished to prepare the horse. A few minutes later he was helping her up the animal before hoping on himself, leading the horse to walk at a slow pace toward another entrance of the forest that the owner had designated to him when he went to grab the equipment he needed. Amy was taken aback about how breath taking the scenary was as they strolled through the forest; the ray of the dicreasing sun seemed to make the green of the forest glow, the melodious voices of the birds rining softly along the soft ruffling of the wind in the leaves and the soud of each step the horse took. After a while they exited the forest and found themselves on the beach. Amy couldn't contain the amazed sound that came out of her mouth and which made Akashi smile slightly, but she couldn't see it. After leading the horse where the peaceful waves met the sand the Emperor spoke for the first time since they started the ride.

"Hold on tight."

Amy obeyed instently, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist before this one led the horse to pick up speed until it was galloping. The salty wind whistled in Amy's ears as she pressed herself tighter against him, yet somehow the only sound she could focus on was the one of the heart beating in Akashi's chest, as her ear led on his back. She had heard his heartbeat before, in embarassing situation like the bus ride from the interhigh, and she could tell from his demeadnour, Akashi's heartbeat was always calm and regular if not slow and morose. But right now it was much quicker, livelier, excited. Amy smiled, pleased that her boyfriend was having a good time, understanding the adrenaline rushing through his veins. They slowed down gradually until they were back to a steady, walking pace and Amy's grip loosen, she heard a relaxed sigh from the young man which made her smile.

"Were you scared?" Akashi asked, his monotone voice tinted with a barely noticeable enjoyment that most probably would not have noticed.

"No, not scared. You know what you're doing and did what you told me to so I couldn't be "scared". It was... exhalarating."

Akashi chuckled and she felt her breath being taken away for a second. She would never get enough of this sound.

"That unwavering trust of your..." There was a silent pause and when Akashi spoke again his voice was back to being demanding and plain. "Don't ever put it in anyone else but me." Amy's was taken aback by his words and, mouth slightly agap, she found nothing to say. "Understood?" Her lack of response had his voice grow slightly colder.

"Yes." she whispered in a soft yet determined voice. "You're the only person I can trust so blindly."

"I think trusting me fully is far from being blind. On the countrary, it's a proof of keen understanding. You know i'm always right and my decisions are absolute. More people should be like you, it would save me so much trouble."

"No, there should not be more people like me." Amy laughed whole heartedly. "That would make me less interesting to you. I like being special."

"You'd still be special. There is more to your character than just that."

His tone was serious and her smile faded from her lips as she turned a deep shade of red.

They peacefully made their way back to the stud farm as the sun started setting. When Akashi helped Amy to hop of the horse he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. He kept her wrapped in a hug for a minute and Amy, after overcoming her slight surprise, clutch the fabric of his shirt tighter, unsure if she could wrapped her arms around him or not, she prefered not to risk it.

"Thank you."

Amy's breath hitch when the words were whispered to her ear and echoed through her head. That was something she definitely was not expecting. Nevertheless, she managed to breath out a barely audible "You're welcome." and Akashi sigh contently before stepping away from her, face as composed and blank as ever while she smiled softly at him, a glint of satisfaction in her eyes.


	13. Almost

When Amy and Akashi arrived back the house it was already dinner time. When they passed the door Amy was surprised of how good the smell coming from the kitchen was, when Fuyu and Adase clearly were not that good at cooking, but neither was she to be honest. She made her way to the room to investigate, Akashi following behind her calmly. When she entered the kitchen Amy was bewildered to see Reo with his hair tied up and a cooking apron, stirring what she assumed, by the smell, to be curry, though she couldn't see from where she was.

After some giggles she rushed by his side to take a look at the inside of the cooking pot. "Mibuchi-senpai this smells amazing !" It was, indeed curry. "Can I taste it ?" She looked up to Reo eagerly and this one laughed before agreeing, catching some of the curry sauce with a smaller spoon and holding it to her mouth. A satisfied hum escaped her lips. "This is really good !"

"Thank you! It will be ready soon so would you mind calling the others? I think they're in their rooms."

"Sure!" Amy agreed lively and headed out of the kitchen, passing by Akashi who had watch the interaction, leaning against the wall beside the door. Reo turned to him, thinking about asking about why they came back so late, seeing the thoughtful expression and glint of annoyance discretly glissening in his captain's eyes he changed his mind.

The evening passed by uneventfully though Amy was exempted of the usual Shogi games. The next day was calm and everyone followed the routine they had put in place a few days ago. Amy met with Akashi after dinner, determined to have him play against her to his full capacity like he said he would after his demonstration against Shintarou.

"Give me your word that you won't go easy on me this time."

Akashi looked at her as she sat down before him. His voice felt far away.

"You asked for it."

Amy nod and made the opening move. It didn't take long for Akashi to notice the way the girl played was different, he beat her easily enough but something about her moves was different, like she was testing the water.

"Again." She said her eyes not leaving the board before them. Akashi was about to ask her to reformulate, to ask for another round instead of demanding it, but he was way too interested in her sudden change to focus on it, so he help her put the places back in place and they started another game.

This one lasted longer, if Akashi wasn't really put in difficulty he did have to think about his move much more. Of course he could predict what she would do and react in concequences and yet he found her strategy harder to dodge. In the middle of the game, after a specific move everything seemed to click. Her understanding of his moves were sharper now, and she was using it against him. His eyes rose to look at her as she moved another piece, bitting the nail of her thumb as she reflected on what was next. When Akashi did not follow up she lifted her head to meet his gaze and she was surprised to see the hint of a shocked look in his eyes. She smiled at him and he blinked a few times, chasing the emotion away from his irises.

"It seems you progress quicker by watching than actively playing."

Amy scoffed slightly. "Obviously. I need to see the action and the reaction to understand the dynamic fully and registering it. That's why it's called observation skills." Hey eyes dropped back to the board. "Now go on it's your turn."

Her arrogance lit up a fire in the young man, a fire she fully meant to ignite, a fire fulled by the need he felt to put her back in her place, by his strenghtening will to crush her, his desire to teach her that opposing him was not only foolish but utterly useless. Driven by this passion Akashi's skills sharpened and in after a few more moves he won the game. He almost let out a satisfied sigh but this one got caught in his throat when the girl in front of him seemed unphased. She studied the board for a few minutes and he was about to get up, ending the time of their evening leisure when her eyes met his.

"One last time." The determination in her eyes was stronger than he had ever seen before and the tone of her voice unusually serious.

"Amy it's past our schedule already."

She stayed quiet and her eyes did not leave his. Her stubborness reignited Akashi's annoyance and he thought that crushing her quicker and with more strenght might finally put an end to her insubordination. So he sighed and put the piece in place once again. The idea Akashi had of making this as pitiful of a defeat as possible was ruined incredibly fast. And this time Akashi, for the first time in years, found himself struggling at his favourite game. Amy smiled after moving a piece on the board. No matter how she looked at it she couldn't see how he could escape the situation she put him in. She looked back at him and found him, eyes closed, if she had looked up a few minutes before she would have seen the panic that crossed the red hair's face. Akashi had seen it coming but somehow could not stop it. He knew he was the one who put himself in this situation by helping the girl at sharpening her skills. And for a second he regretted it before coming back to himself. He would not lose. He was Akashi Seijuro, after all.He had taught her everything she knew, there was no way he could lose. A voice echoed at the back of his head.

> _You're making mistakes after mistakes. Let me take the lead._
> 
> "No. I'm here because of the mistakes you made."
> 
> _We're losing._
> 
> "We're not. I am absolute, I'll figure it out."

The young man breathed out to clear his head. His other self wanted to take over. He looked at Amy, whose gaze had not left him for the past few minutes, but whose seriousness started wavering, leaving place to a mixture of emotions. Satisfaction, worry, hope... She was aware how close she was to her goal. He could just let Seijuro take over and bring her that satisfaction. But he gave his word on giving everything he had in that game, backing down now would mean getting back on those words. His eyes dropped back to the board. Surely there was something he could do. Amy saw him frown, she could almost seen the clog turning behind his eyes. A few minutes past and Akashi's eyes widdened slightly before he smiled and moved his piece confidentyl. Amy's jaw dropped open, the move was so risky that if her opponant wasn't Akashi she would have thought they were sending their pieces on a suicide mission. Through the next moves her eyes only kept widdening more and more and soon the situation was reversed and she had to admit defeat. She couldn't take her mind of the board until a heavy relieved sigh escaped from her boyfriend's lips.

"I must admit," he started "you had me troubled."

Amy smiled at the compliment but after a few second, though the smiled did not waver, the delighted emotion in her eyes faded.

"But not enough..." she said, looking at the sea in the distance.

"Enough for him to reach out."

She turned to him with a surprised and interogative look. Akashi always wondered how she was able to jump from emotions so fast and how her face was always so expressive.

"But of course he just made another mistake by thinking i couldn't succeed. I always win, I am absolute afterall."

Amy let her back drop to the floor as her feet hung of the side of the outside coridor, dangling over the pond in the garden. "I'm exhausted." she sighed.

"It's late. We played about two hours longer than usual."

"Oh."

Akashi got up. "I'll head to bed now. Put the board back and do the same. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Amy humed softly as Akashi made his way toward the room that the boys shared. Suddenly she frowed.

"What's with tomorrow?"

But as she looked toward the end of the corridor Akahsi was already gone. She brushed it off almost immediatly, she had already been thinking way too much this past few hours and she felt like her brain had turned to mush.

* * *

The next day Amy was very quiet, something Adase and Fuyu were not use to anymore. The young woman had openned up to the two of them quickly enough and they had discovered that under the shy and lonesome surface was a kind and lively girl with a warm smile. But that smile was nowhere to be seen that day. Occasionaly, when she felt like she had to, she would offer a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Fuyu, in all her tact and delicacy, asked what was wrong when she reluctantly picked at her food during lunch. All eyes had turned to her but Akashi's who had noticed her state and knew the reason for it. She claimed she was tired, which technically was not a lie. She excused herself to the dorm room saying she should rest a little. Akashi reminded her she had to come to the boys training matches in the afternoon, to which the boys answered that he should let her sleep which had for only effect to double the laps they had to run. Amy left quietly as Akashi watched her.

She did not show up at the practice matches. Akashi, despite his composed exterior, was pissed of her disobedience. He had however been quite annoyed since the beginning of the day anyways, everyone could feel it in the air around him -and everyone had figured both of the lovers behaviour were linked-. When Akashi had seen Amy this morning, the way she behaved had angered him. The fact that she caused him to have mix feelings angered him. Akashi was devided between deception -of how easily she let yesterday's game get to her, at the weakness of her mind- and delight -of crushing her so nicely that she could not build herself back up-. And now, the girl also challenged his authority. The absoluteness of his orders. But he knew that the planning they had for today would not give him time to adress it. Everyone, exclude him and Amy had been working on a nice barbecue and bondfire party on the beach in the evening, he was aware of it, since they asked for his approval, he had say they could do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't interfere with training. Letting people have what they wanted from time to time made them more docile.

In the end Amy didn't get out of the girls room until Fuyu and Adase went to catch her for dinner. They fond her captivated by a basketball game on her phone, with her earbuds on and her full focus on the screen she didn't hear them enter the room nor call her name. When Fuyu tapped on her shoulder she thought she was going to have a heart attack, her reaction made Fuyu laugh and Amy soon joined in to the surprise of her friends.

"You feel better?" Adase asked.

"Yes! Much better!" She got up to her feet in with a genuine smile. "Is it time to make dinner yet?"

"It is ! But we have a surprized for you!" Fuyu chammed in.

Amy cocked her head to the side questionningly as Fuyu grabbed her arm, hurriding her outside. When the three girls arrived on the beach the guys were just finished putting everything in place for the barbecue. Amy's eyes and smile widenned at the sight, a barbecue on the beach was such a wonderful idea. She caught Kotaro running her way just before he grabbed her other arm.

"So? So? Do you like it?" He asked loudly.

"We thought you would since you never had the chance to come to the sea side before!" added Fuyu with the same volume.

Amy winced at the Hayama siblings shouting in her each of her ears but chuckled anyways.

"Yes, seems like fun." She smiled at the both of them before slowly escaping their grip to walk to take a closer look. Eikichi was already grilling meat and Amy was taken aback by the amount of food, though finishing it probably would not be an issue for the center of the Rakuzan team. She looked around and saw Reo cutting vegetable, the two Hayama's playing with the sands and Adase stood next to them watching them with a confused but resigned look. Akashi was nowhere to be found. The brunette thought about asking where he was or going to look for him but after a few second decided against it, shuddering as she remembered she disobeyed and skipped the team practice in the afternoon. She knew however he would join them at some point even for a small amount of time, since he still had to eat dinner, but until then she decided to focus on having fun with the people she was now comfortable enough to call her friends.

The red head showed up around an hour later when everyone was eating, he joined them silently, sitting slightly away from the group, probably in order to not go deaf due to the Hayama's who seemed to be even more noisy than usual, if that was even possible. After a few minutes Amy couldn't stay in place anymore and she cursed herself for that "natural kindness" Akashi use to make fun of as she gave in to the urge to go apologize. He watched her approach with a blank face but the closer the young girl got the more the air seemed to get heavier and the more she regreted her decision, but it was too late to back away now. When she arrived close to him she felt forced to sat down, looming over Akashi right now would probably destroy what little amount of calm she thought the boy might have left. She knew she was walking on very thin ice, was there still any ice to walk on.

"I- hm- I apologize for this afternoon." She stuttered looking down. When Akashi didn't say anything back she look in his direction to see that The Emperor wasn't watching her at all. "... for today as whole actually." Still no answer. "I- i didn't mean to offend you i promise! I just- I wasn't feeling well."

"I hope you are aware of how much you deceived me." Akashi did not spare her a glance but at least he spoke, though his words stinged so badly Amy almost wished he didn't. "I am not surprised however, after your defeat. But I had hoped you would surprise me again by staying on your feet. But you are weak and gave up much too easily."

Amy blinked a few times before opening her mouth. "I haven't given up." Her tone was slightly confused and it led Akashi to finally look back at her. "I will beat you, one day. But i've learned all i could from you, i need a different source of information, to see things from another angle, to be creative."

Akashi frowned. "I'm the best at what I do, learning from anyone else would be a waste of time." He felt another mix of annoyance as Amy giggled, she was laughing at his words however he couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Well that's the only chance I have left. I'm sure you are aware that you taught me all you could."

"Obviously." Akashi turned his head to face the sea before him. He did know he taught her everything, so he couldn't build her anymore than he had, but somehow it was as if the girl still had an hidden potential that was locked away and he couldn't dig out just yet. She lacked experiences. Maybe letting her search for these experiences would help unlocking that potential, it is what had happened with Shintaro afterall. "You can search for more diverse experiences else where if you wish." Amy's eyes widened a bit, she was not expecting him to agree that fast. After a short pause Akashi continued "However" he emphasized on that word "that does not exempt you of obeying me." He turned to her, locking his eyes with hers. "Understood?" Amy swallowed under the pressure of his gaze and could only nod. "And until I say so, you're still mine. And if you want it to stay that way I'd advise you to watch your behaviour.". The brunette looked down, clenching her jaw and nodding again. She felt tears rising to her eyes and cursed herself for being overly sensitive and how the word made her stomach sink. She got up to her feet to rejoin the others before stopping in her track as Akashi's voice rose again. "And Amy? Not playing Shogi does not cancel our lunch meetings."

She turned to him with a surprised look before offering him an happy smile that built a warm feeling in the Emperor's chest. She was glad the young man still actively wanted to spend time in her company.

"Yes, Mr. The Emperor" She said with a giggle and a bow for good measure making the young man smile slightly.


	14. My hair is bothering me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is toxic AF i know i know i'm sorry but like what else you gonna expect

It only took a month for the WinterCup to arrive. The team had been working hard lately, not only on basket ball practice but on strenght and stamina as well. Akashi spent a lot of time at the weight room with the team and Amy convinced him to put at least some of their lunch appointement on hold so he could rest and focus on training. It's not like he was training to win though, some people would think that, but Amy and the other team members knew that it wasn't it. It was never about what he should do in order to win, winning to Akashi was like breathing, he was not actively thriving for victory, if he worked hard it was out of habit and because it was something he enjoyed.

On the last day of the training camp Amy had been remotivated by watching a match of Serin that her brother had sent her. She was delighted by Tetsuya's progress, though she could see his new friend had still a lot of unused capacity. When she shared her thought with the bluehair boy over the phone he told her that Kagami was going back to train in America and would only be back for the tournament, she didn't really know what it meant at that point but if Tetsuya believed that Taiga would come back more powerful then she believed so too.

On the day of the Winter Cup, The Rakuzan Baseball team took the bus to Tokyo once again. Amy was told by Akashi that she was to come with them and conceded for Fuyu and Adase to join since they were planning to come by their own means anyways. You'd think that after months of knowing Chihiro, Fuyu would think of looking where he is before taking her seat on the bus but she apparently never learned. It made everyone laugh but Akashi who instantly regreted giving permission for the girls to joined when he heard the high pitch scream of the starteled blonde. He and Amy sat beside each other, as they did the four other time they had taken the bus together. For most of bus ride they shared a book and discussing the plot, analysing the foreshadowing, the characters and double meanings. That's what they had been doing when they got lunch together instead of playing Shogi and Akashi quickly took a liking in that new activity as Amy's passion for literature made it that much more interesting. It made him realize how much he missed out on her personality by confining her in his world. Not that he had any regret of doing so, but it was a fact that he acknowledged. However, reading on transport, with the slight movement and shaking of the bus, gave the girl a headache, she didn't say much about it at first, since it was something that happened every so often but Akashi soon noticed it in her voice and speach. He was slightly annoyed the girl had not told him before and demanded that she slept instead. And so she did.

Akashi had notice the girl had been more obediant since the training camp and thought it was due to his victory. It wasn't completely true however. Since her defeat the girl, though she did not give up on winning against Akashi Seijuro one day, delegated the task of beating him to someone else. Someone that to her knowledge was the only one who could accomplish such a task. Kuroko Tetsuya. And well, the rest of the Seirin's team along with it. She had high hope for Kagami Taiga as well, since Tetsuya was so confident in his capacities.

Though Akashi did not know about this he could not miss the way Amy looked everywhere around her when they finally arrived to their destination and he knew for a fact she was definitely looking for Tetsuya, which annoyed him slightly. She caught a glimpse of him far away, as the Seirin team made their way to the stadium by another entrance than the one they were heading to. He saw her make a movement in their direction from the side of his vision. She raised her arm to wave at him and called his name

"Te-"

Or at least try to call his name, but as soon as the first syllable escape her lips an hand seized her arm and yanked her backward. She looked up at Akashi with a frown which dissapeared as soon as she met his eyes. She gulped and looked down at her feet as she resumed walking by his side, Akashi's grip on her arm only loosening once they passed the door before he let go completely. The team made it's way to their locker room, while the girls took the direction of the bleachers upstairs. Amy knew that she could only go with the girls because the opening ceremony was about to start, meaning she couldn't go and meet with her firend just now. She huffed as she followed her friends through the corridors. She did not know why the redhead acted like this, why he disliked his old classmate so much. When she asked either of them, though their point of view of each other was most definitely different, what came out of it was that they didn't actually actively dislike each other. She usually was good at seeing through people lies, and she really believed they were not lying, but again, with Tetsuya's blank face and Akashi's stoicism, it was hard to tell.

Rather than taking a sit the girls decided to stand by the railing instead, Fuyu being too excited to sit down. It was a good excuse for Amy who meant to look for her friend in the ranks and Adase simply quietly followed. The team entered and the opening ceremony started. Amy scanned the courts from left to right. Rakuzan was far away on the left, almost at the opposite of them, which made Fuyu pout. But to Amy it was almost a relief as she noticed a mop of blue hair nearly in front of them. She glanced toward Rakuzan again, Akashi, being the capitain, at the front row. She wondered if he would see her and if he would get angry before concluding that, Akashi or not, boyfriend or not, there was no reason to keep her from saying hi to an old friend, plus when she looked back at the Seirin team she immediatly locked eyes with Tetsuya, so not greeting him now would be rude, wouldn't it ? Amy smiled brightly, truth is she had not actually seen him in such a long time that she was extremely happy. Though she would be much happier if her twin was there too... She waved at him excitingly and he smile back, well as much as a smile he can muster, which is usually a small one, However this one was quite a little bigger than those he habitually made, and it most definitely reached his eyes.

"Ogi-chan ?" Fuyu asked abruptly, making Amy jump a little. "Who are you waving at ?" She asked following her gaze but not seeing anybody. Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"He's invisible isn't he?" She laughed a little more when even Adase looked at her fully confused.

"He is Mayuzumi-senpai but better."

"Oooh ! That Kuroko guy you talked about before !" Fuyu exclaimed still looking for him.

"Didn't you say that Akashi-san considred Mayuzumi-senpai as an improved version of him?" Adase asked, a bit thrown of by the girl contradicting The Rakuzan team's captain.

"Well, I have hope that The Emperor will be proven wrong in the next few days."

Her two friends looked at Amy like she had gone mad but could not find anything to say. Even Fuyu couldn't make any comments, which to Amy and Adase was extremely surprising, but that's how much of an effect Akashi's believed absoluteness has on people. The brunette turned back to examin the team, precisely looking for Tetsuya's new light, but he was nowhere to be find. She frowned. Tetsuya had told her he would be late because he messed up the time zones between America and Japan, but there is limit to being late, especially for a tournament such as this one.

The opening ceremony was soon over and Amy left her two friends to meet the team at their locker room, she made her way there relanctutly. Akashi had asked her to be there, saying that learning about the strategy he made would be good training for her as he still wanted her to become the team manager. She refused the post but knew better than refusing The Emperor two things in a row. And sharpening her skills could always be a good thing. She might have walked slightly too slow however as when she knocked and opened the door of the Rakuzan dedicated locker room, the captain was missing.

"If you're looking for Sei-chan he just left!" Kotaro told her as energeticly as always.

"He's gone to see his old team mates." When the Chihiro's voice reached her ears Amy's face lost its colour. The shadow of Rakuzan had said it in a calm voice, as he always speaks, but it did nothing to appease Amy's panic. She didn't exactly know why, but she had a bad feeling about this, especially since when she left him she could feel Akashi was in a fowl mood, despite his calm demeanour.

"Amy-chan are you okay?" Reo asked as he got up from his seat taking a step toward her.

She offered a nervous smile and stuttered.

"Y-yeah! Do you guys know where he plans on meeting them?"

The four members shrugged and Amy cussed quietly before taking off, leaving her senpais to look at each other questionningly.

* * *

Akashi was making his way to the stairs out side the exit of the stadium to meet the other members of the generation of miracles whom he had summoned right after the end of the ceremony. When he arrived, much to his satisfaction, all the members were already waiting.

"My apologies, I kept you waiting."

Right away he noticed a young man acompanying Tetsuya. Since he had only summoned the old Tenko basketball team, which he now greeted all by their first name, he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm glad to see you again. I'm delighted that we're able to meet here. However..." his eyes moved to the brown hair boy beside Tetsuya. "There's someone doesn't belong here. I wish only to speak to my old teammates. Could you leave?"

To someone like Furihata Koki, who not only didn't know him, but was also quite easily anxious, Akashi was intimidating, not to say terrifying. If anything the young man wanted to leave and runaway as far as he could, but the fear glued his feet into place. Tetsuya truned to him, calling his name in a voice that, if you knew kuroko well enough to make the difference in his intonation, might have been tinted by worry. A sudden hand landing on his shoulder snapped Koki out of his scared immobility. Jumping slightly and turning his head around he saw whose hand it was. Kagami Taiga had finally arrived. Though this was definitely not the best timing.

"Well, that ain't fun. We could have a friendly chat." Kuroko turned to his teammate in slight shock. This one greeted them before walking forward so that they were a few step behing him. "You're Akashi right? Nice to meet you."

Akashi stayed silent, watching Taiga closely. Anyone would have shielded themselves away from that gaze and Koki wondered once again if his friend was confident or stupid.

Amy finally made her way out the back exit, looking around hurridly.

"Shintaro, would you mind me borrowing your scissors for a bit?" Akashi began to speak and as she heard The Emperor's voice she turned to see his head disspear as he walked down the stairs. His words sent shiver down her spine but she was unaware of Kagami Taiga's presence and she did believe he would not hurt his old teammates, unless one opposed to him, which she was pretty sure they knew better than doing so after spending multiple years in his company.

The green hair boy looked at the scissors in his hand, his lucky item for the day which he had refused to let Atsushi, the ex-center of Teiko's basketball team, borrow but a minute earlier.

"What do you need them for?"

"My hair is bothering me. I've been meaning to cut it." Akashi ceased the scissors that Shintaro reluctantly handed to him. "But first...Kagami, is it?"

Amy's eyes widdened as she realized the young man's presence. She knew from his character by Tetsuya and by extant she knew how Akashi would feel about him. Akashi was in a terrible mood to begin with and now he had scissors. As Amy ran toward the stairs. The group came into view just as Akashi swinged the scissors as Taiga's face, who dodged it but barely. Everyone present gasped and she missed falling down the stairs as she ran toward The Emperor, getting the attention of everyone but him until she reached where he stood, grabbing the scissors that where still held near Taiga's face.

"Have you lost your mind?" She almost scream, too panicked to think about the words she was using. "You're going too far!" She lead him to lower his hand "Do you realize what would have happen if he didn't dodge that?"

Akashi's eyes widdened as his gaze adverted to her, before getting even colder than they were before. Around them the Generation of Miracles, along with Koki and Taiga, except for Shintaro were silenced by the schock of Akashi's action but even more by those of the frail girl standing up to him. However they saw her confidense shatter as soon as her eyes met his heterochromatic ones and she slowly let go of the scissors, pressing her lips together as the realization of her action hit her forcefully.

"Actually, I'm surprised he was able to dodge that." Akashi began before turning to Taiga. "Since you surprised me, i'll forgive for this time. However, there will be no second chances." His voice was composed, peaceful even as he rose the scissors to cut his hair. "When I tell you to leave. You leave." His eyes adverted to the girl beside him. "It goes for you too, Amy, you know better." He smiled slightly as he saw the girl swallow and nod slowly. "In this world winning is everything. The victorious is aknowledged and the vinquished is disavowed. I never lost and I never will. Because I always win, my decisions are always right." Finally done with cutting his hair he looked back up to Taiga. "I show no mercy to those who oppose me, even if they were my own parents."

Amy bit the inside of her cheeks at the last part, thinking about the influence his father had over him made her sad. She looked up when Akashi seized her arm.

"Well, we will take our leave now. I just wanted to say hello." He turned toward the brunette. "And there is someone i need to have a little talk with." His smile didn't reach his eyes. As a matter of fact it rarely did, but this time it felt even more threatening.

Amy shivered and her mouth open and closed twice as she looked for something to say when Daiki Aomine spoke.

"Don't mess with us Akashi!" He said as he got up from the seat he had taken on the stairs. "You really asked us here just for that?"

"No." Akashi turned to him slightly. "There was something i wanted to confirm. But after seeing your faces i understood there was no need to." The content smile on his lips contrasted with coldness of his gaze "No one has forgoten our promise, so all is fine. Next time we meet will be on the court." Turning away he resumed climbing up the stairs but was stopped quickly as Amy made no move to follow. "Amy. We're going now." He said looking down at her, the smile had already faded away.

"Y-you can go ahead. I-" The girl stutter was cut short by his icy cold voice.

"No."

"It'll only take a second I promise!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The girl let out a shaky breath; clenching her fist as she gathered the little confidence she had.

"I-I just need to talk to-..."

"Useless."

"W-what?"

"You're going to ask Tetsuya to beat me so your dear Sei will come back. It doesn't matter, he already plans on doing his best, not that the outcome will be any different." The gaze he was laying on her felt like it was cutting her to pieces. "Will you come now?" Despite the calm of his voice there was a distinctive demanding sound to it. The girl did her best to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes but she didn't move, really wishing to catch up with her friend too.

"E-even without that I just want to c-catch up a bit..." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and Akashi sigh.

"Why do you always have to test my patience when it comes to him..." It felt like the question was more rethorical than anything. 

"A-akashi it's no-" She tired to defend but he cut her off once again, laying a forceful hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what I said last month?"

The girl's face lost it's colour. _"if you want it to stay that way I'd advise you to watch your behaviour"_.

"Don't. Push. Your. Luck."

A slight squeak escaped her throat and she nod.

He sigh and turned to the six spectators who watched the scene in a silent confusion. "My apologies that you had to assist to that." He turned away taking a step forward not bothering to look back at the brunette. "Let's go."

She turned to the group of boys whose mouths were still agap, and mouthed a sorry to Tetsuya before bowing and hurryingly catching up with Akashi, walking behind him.

As if suddenly coming back to his body Ryota started running up the stairs, only to be stopped by the rise of Shintaro's voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked knowing full well what the blond's intentions were.

"Midorimacchi we need to do something ! She might be in danger!"

Taiga nod. "Never thought I'd say that but I agree with him for once."

Furihata nod vividly in the background.

"You don't have to worry." Shintaro continue calmly.

"What ?! He almost stabbed me with a pair of scissors how am I not supposed to worry?!"

"He's got a point." This time it was Daiki who spoke.

"Akashi won't hurt her."

"I agree with Midorima-kun." Ryota and Taiga started to calm down when the shadow's voice rose, a plain as ever. "Akashi-kun is surprizingly patient with her."

"Yeah," Atushi continued as he chewed on more snacks "I didn't think Akashichi was capable of such display of affection."

Ryota and Taiga fell over, shouting in unison "Affection?!"

"Well, i don't know about affection but that was jealousy if i ever saw it." Aomine sigh getting the two worked up men along with Kuroko and Furihata to look at him.

"Jealousy?"

"Yes, I don't know what your relationship with that girl is Kuroko..." Shintaro turned to him, lightly pointing toward the direction the two Rakuzan students had taken off "But that," He lowered his hands to cross them in front of him. "was Akashi's girlfriend."

Everyone mouth fell.

"Girlfriend?!" Ryota screamed.

"You mean this man has feelings?!" Taiga continued.

Kuroko looked at them blankly before looking back at the green hair boy. "Yes I know." He stated in his usual detatched matter of fact manner.

"You knew ?!" Ryota kept screaming.

"How?!" Taiga and Daiki kept following. Atsushi and Shintaro sighing at the noise.

"She is Ogiwara-kun twin sister. I guess you could say she is a childhood friend."

Though they were the ones who beat Ogiwara Shigehiro in their second year of middle school neither Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota or Shintaro did not remembered Tetsuya's friend. Only Taiga looked toward the top of the stairs and toward his shadow with and understanding gaze. Furihata behing Tetsuya was as confused as ever, but he cought up with the fact that the girl was okay and that she was going out with Akashi, though this information was so incomprehensible to him, who knew but only what he just saw of the ex-captain of the generation of miracles, that he obssessed over it for a little too long and lost track of the conversation. Everyone was now looking at Tetsuya expectantly, his answer obviously not explanative enough. He stared back blankly before slightly cocking his head to the side, only physical sign of his confusion.

"Detail you idiot!" Kagami half scream.

"Oh. Ogiwara-chan went to elementary school with Akashi-kun. They were bestfriends. She was the manager of the basketball team her brother played in in middle school. She has approximatly the same capacities as our coach, just a little sharper." he explained turning to Kagami who looked at little shock at the thought. "She saw the way Teiko..." Tetsuya looked down and paused, as if to gather his words or his feelings, the boys were not really sure. "Disrespectfully manipulated her team to have more fun." His head rised up as he said so, looking alternatively at this ex teamates who seemed unphased, except for Kise who embarassingly rubbed the back of his head. "She swore to beat him that day and has been working hard ever since, getting into his high school on scholarship just to face him."

"Wow that is some long lasting determination." Daiki commented with a hint of surprised in his voice.

"Kinda obssessive and creepy not gonna lie." the blond added scrunching his nose before feeling Tetsuya's blank stare pierce through him. He didn't look pissed at all but somehow it felt like he was.

"It's Akashichi we're talking about... You guys saw her, she couldn't fight him... She doesn't even look like she plays basketball at all..." The purple hair boy added lazily.

"She plans to beat him at Shogi, Murasakibara-kun." Tetsuya stated.

"Shogi?!" Kise's voice rose up again as he turned to Shintaro "Isn't that the game you and Akashichi played all the time? Didn't you say no one ever beat him at it, Midorimachi?"

"Maybe I did, but with some more experience she just might."

"Wait how do you know that anyways?" The dark blue hair boy questionned, looking actively interested now.

"I met up with the two of them last month, Akashi wanted to test her skills against me. I'm ashamed to admit it but i didn't win a single match. Worse even, I did not have a single chance."

The two point forward of the generation of miracles looked a bit surprised as they were aware Shintaro was quite smart himself.

"So she's that smart uh..." Daiki thought outloud.

"Akashi does like polishing diamonds." Their ex-green hair classmate stated.

"Oh! Like he did with Kurokochi!" Ryota explained loudly, as if he was proud of undertanding something.

* * *

Akashi sighed heavily. He had just locked the door of an empty lounge room situated not far from the gymansium entrance after shoving Amy in there forcefully, not that she was resisting in the first place anyways. He turned to her with his arms crossed in front of him. 

"Explain yourself."

Amy kept her eyes on the ground, playing with her fingers nervously. Akashi stayed silent, watching expectantly but giving her time to gather her thoughts. She exhale a shaky breath, she couldn't find anything to say that would satisfy the man before her, and at this point she didn't even want to. She had reached her breaking point. She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking up at him, flinching when she met is icy cold eyes. She did not back down this time however, as things had officially gone way too far. 

"How about you do? Do you understand what you tried to do? He would have lost his eye! Worse even he could have died!"

Akashi's jaw clench at her words. He really did not like her tone. "And?"

"And?! Akashi do you know in how much trouble you would have been ?!" She was pacing around the room, her voice rigging loudly in the empty space. "Sure you're psychotic but you're not a murderer!" She was growing ever so restless. "Thank god he dodged it otherwhise you might has well have been !"

She was out of breath when she finished speaking, awaiting for a respond but the redhead stood in the same place, not moving an inch as his eyes followed her around. The words she had just used to describe him were unacceptable.

"Please say something.." The girl stopped pacing in and turned to look directly at him, worry and some sort of sadness taking over her features. It was taking all his strenght to not raise a hand on her, something he never thought he would ever contemplate. But calling him "psychotic" was not something he thought he'd be able to excuse. Looking at her in the eyes he took a few step forward and if Amy found him threatening sometimes before, it was nothing compared to the calm animosity that laid on Akashi's face at that moment. For every step forward he took, she took one backward, but soon her back hit the wall and there was no where to run. The panic in her eyes made Akashi sadistically smile.

"I admire your courage but you crossed the line." He said plainly, raising his hand slowly and Amy closed her eyes shut waiting for a blow. But it didn't come. Instead she felt a slight caress on her cheeks that made her instinclivly wince and before she could comprehend it she felt tears escaped her closed eyes. "This is such a waste..." His voice was tinted with deception as he tuck a string of hair behind her ear. A slight endearment passed in his eyes when they crossed hers, expecting to see terror in them but only finding sadness and guilt. "If you ask for forgiveness, I'll let it slide, since you surprised me and it's the first time you make such a mistake. But you won't have any second chance. Understood?" The girl nod and Akashi took a step back. The girl bowed, apologyzing deeply but the young man in front of her only stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "I do think you should get on your knees this time." He was referencing to that one time in the bus and despite the situation and slight blush crept over the brunette's face as she kneeled down in a dogeza and repeated her apologies again. After a few seconds of silence he told her she rise and extended a hand to help her get up. He kept her hand in his, searching for her eyes as she stood in front of him. "Do you hate me now?" The girl wished from the bottom of her heart that she could say that, yes, she did, but she shook her head no, incapable of telling such a lie while under such pressure. "Good." She felt his second hand lay on the top of her hair, patting her head a bit before stepping back."Perhaps it was an intense warning." the red head said turning his back to her. "Though nothing justify such a burst of energy on your part."

"Sorry..." Amy breathed out. "I was scared..."

"You and your annoying empathy. As far as I know you had never seen this boy before." He glanced at her from above his shoulder and Amy shivered. "Had you?"

"No, no i haddn't. Well, I had, I saw him when I watched some of Seirin's recorded games of course, but I hadn't met him... But that's beside the point. I... It's not Kagami Taiga I was afraid for."

Akashi turned to her with a questionning look, something only she seemed to be able to get out of him.

"I was scared for you... You could have gotten in so much trouble!... Something like that... I... I could have lost you..." Amy's voice wavered at the end, retaining a sob as best as she could.

She did manage to surprise him yet again. Her word appeased him a bit but the frustration took over once again in a matter of seconds.

"And about that scene to talk to Tetsuya?"

Amy inhaled sharply, she had really thought the conversation was over and that she had managed to calm him.

"Akashi... Tetsu is only a childhood friend I haven't seen in a while..."

Before she could register his movement Amy's back was back against the wall again.

"I do not care." His eyes pierced through her. "Do not ever try to choose someone's company over mine ever again. Especially not when I demand that you come with me."

The brunette was a little startled at the words. Akashi was admitting he was jealous. She understood that this was a feeling he probably was not use of dealing with. To her knowledge even Seijuro never felt jealousy. She looked up to him and nod before Akashi lowered his head to rest his forhead on her shoulder.

"I'm always right. So I know what's good for you. You have to listen to me. I don't like having to scowl you either you know." He sighed silently, Amy was only able to know it by how the air he exhaled caressed her skin.

Her hand instinctively rose to travel through Akashi's hair and she whispered.

"I know..."


End file.
